The Heart Knows
by jenny crum
Summary: This is a story that picks up from where truth or dare ended, will JJ and Reid get together or be doomed to live apart, I've changed a few things from the show and I hope you enjoy it. This story also has plenty of Emily and Hotch and of course Morcia goodness
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank everybody for their prayers, DMs and calls, it's been a rough time for me since the loss of my mom but knowing that I have people that care about me helps so so much, I've started writing again and I hope you enjoy this new story

The Heart Knows-Ch 1

Spencer Reid was sitting at his desk deep in thought about the last case the team had been on, the case where the woman of his dreams, JJ told him that she had always loved him. He sighed and sat back as the memory of his time with his oh so married coworker and their time together with the unsub came to his mind in vivid and very accurate detail.

Flashback:

Reid watches as the unsub pushes JJ down to her knees, their captor points his gun at her and says, "something you'd never say aloud , not even to your partner here", she swallowed hard and then he said, "your deepest, darkest secret". Reid looked up at the unsub as he said, "impress me or I'll kill him", JJ and Reid looked at each other and then he said, "come on" and shook the gun at her".

JJ said, "Spence" and he looked at her and she continued by saying, "ummmm I've always loved you", Reid felt his heart race, was this true or was she just saying that to buy him time to think up a way to catch the unsub off guard. She swallowed and said, "I was just to scared to say it before", she looked away from Reid and shook her head and said, "and now things are just really to complicated to say it now".

Reid continued to look at her in disbelief, she started crying and blew out a breath and looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, but you should know", Reid weakly smiled at the woman that had owned his heart for years. The smiling unsub said, "hot damn, that's what I'm talking about, those are some last words", he looked at JJ and aimed the gun at her and said, "but not good enough to save your life".

Reid knew it was now or never, the unsub was distracted by JJ's confession of love for him so he reached his now untaped hands and grabbed the gun that was hidden in his sock and aimed it and shot. The man fell between them on the floor, they looked at each other as they tried to catch their breath after their near fatal interlude with the unsub.

They got up from the floor and she turned her back to him as he gently removed her tape, she turned to face him and as she tried to work her courage up to talk to him several officers ran into the room. JJ said, "we need an ambulance, we've got 3 down 3 have been shot". Reid watched as JJ leaned over one of the victims and said, "hang in there, help is on the way" he then watched as she turned around and walked away.

Outside JJ watched as one of the medics bandaged Reids hand, Dave walked over to check on her and couldn't help but notice that JJ couldn't keep her eyes off of Reid, she then glanced again at the man she had been in love with for years.

End Of Flashback:

A few hours later everybody was dressed and at Dave and Frans wedding, Reid walks over to the bar and asks for a water, JJ walks over to the bar smiling and looks up at him and says, "hey". They looked at each other and she said, " so I didn't get a chance to say it back there but thank you for saving my life", he grinned and said, "you're welcome, are you okay"?, she said, "yeah but Luke was right, two guns, how long you been wearing an ankle holster"?, he sighed and said, "around the time I got out of prison", she nodded her head and said, "right".

JJ ran her finger across her nose and said, "about what I said back there, I needed to say something that would get his attention and I needed to say something that would get your attention, so I just needed to throw him off balance". Reid said, "Jennifer, truth or dare"?, she shifted her weight and said, "truth" and Reid said, "did you mean it"?, she stood there looking into his beautiful eyes unable to say anything and Emily walked over and said, "guys they're getting ready to cut the cake".

JJ smiled and said, "great, we'll be right there", Reid cleared his throat and started to walk away and she stopped him and tried to speak and he said, "it's okay, everything is okay", JJ looked up at him and said, "yeah"? and he said, "yeah" she grinned and said, "okay" and walked away leaving Spencer standing there watching as his dream walked over to her husband and wrapped her arm around his neck as the wedding celebration continued.

As Reid watched his dream dance song after song with everybody that wasn't him he knew that he'd have to something but what and by the end of the night he knew exactly what he had to do, leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Knows-Ch 2

The next morning Reid sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair before knocking on Penelopes door, he knocks a few times before the door opens to reveal a robe covered Penelope. She smiles at him and says, "boy wonder what are you doing here"?, Reid sighs and says, "can we talk"?, she senses that something is off with her heap of gray matter and she nods her head and says, "sure, come in" and she steps back to let him inside.

He walks inside and sits down on the couch and looks up at Penelope and says, "I'm leaving", Penelope plops down beside him and says, "why Reid, why are you leav" and she said, "wait does this have something to do with Jayje"?, Reid looks at her and says, "how did you know"?, Penelope said, "I'm not a profiler but I know love when I see it".

Reid shakes his head and starts to speak and Penelope raises her hand and she said, "Reid I know", he swallows hard and says, "you know what"?, Penelope plays with her belt and mumbles something. Reid puts his finger under her chin and raises it and says, "you know what Penelope"?, tears slide down her cheeks and she says, "I know what JJ said, I heard every word".

Reid sighed and says, "y y you heard that, did the rest of the tea" and she quickly said, "no, nobody but me, I'm the only one that knows, well other than you and JJ". He ran his hand over his head and says, "I've waited so long for her to say that and when she does it's with a gun to her head and", Penelope hugged him and said, "it's alright Reid, nobody knows and if they find out it won't be from me".

Across town at Will and JJ's she's sitting at the table deep in thought about Reid, she took a sip of coffee as memories of her finally telling him she loved him filled her mind. She could see the look on his face, she knew he loved her to she just knew it and right now she was kicking herself for not telling him yes it was true when he'd asked her the night before at Dave and Frans wedding.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Will walk into the room calling her name, after he called her name 3 times he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck and said, "penny for your thoughts darling". JJ jumped and said, "ohhhh sorry honey I didn't hear you come in", Will poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over and sat down beside her at the table and said, "I called your name 3 times, what's got you thinking so hard"?, she sighed and said, "nothing".

Will said, "uh huh, I see" as he took another sip of coffee, she weakly smiled and said, "about last night I'm sorry", he shook his head and said, "nothing to be sorry about you just weren't in the mood that's all". JJ moved her cup around on the top of the table and said, "soooooo you still wanting to go on vacation this year"?, he laughed and said, "way to change the conversation", she said, "I wasn't trying" and he smiled at her and said, "I was joking babe, yeah of course I want to go on vacation with my smoking hot wife and our two handsome little guys" causing a smile to grace her lips as she picked up her cup and took another sip.

Back at Penelopes Reid smiled at her and said, "so did I wake you up"?, she shook her head and opened her mouth to say no when their was a thump through the beaded curtains that led to her room. Reid jumped up and pulled his gun from his side and made his way toward the sound of the thump, Penelope jumped up and said, "wait Spencer, wait" but he was already halfway across the room.

He stepped into Penelopes room with his gun in his hand and said, "FBI FREEZE", he lowered his gun and said, "MORGAN WHAT THE"? and Derek wrapped a sheet around his waist and said, "surprise pretty boy" causing Reid to look back and forth from Derek to Penelope.


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart Knows-Ch 3

Reid put his gun back in his holster and said, "you're the last person I expected to see here", he glanced at a blushing Penelope and started laughing at his surprised friends. Derek grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed, when he came out a few minutes later he walked into the living room to see Penelope and Reid sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and then said, "I owe you an explanation pretty boy", Reid watched as Derek walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining them on the couch. Reid listened as Derek filled him in on what had been happening between him and Savannah, he was shocked to learn that they had been separated for almost a year and that their divorce had been final for almost a month and that Savannah had already remarried.

Derek took a sip of his coffee and said, "I came home early from visiting some friends to find her in bed with another man", Penelope put her hand on his knee and he winked at her and continued his tale. Reid couldn't believe how much Dereks life had changed since he left town, when Derek was finished explaining Reid looked at him and said, "why didn't you tell me, tell any of us"?, Derek said, "I didn't want to bring you all down with my troubles".

Penelope said, "we all love you and are here for you and my handsome little chip off the old block Godson", Derek chuckled and then kissed her lips gently and said, "and we love you all to". He then looked at Reid and said, "I wasn't listening to your conversation butttt I did hear that you were leaving", Reid blew out a deep breath and started filling Derek in on what had happened".

When he was finished Derek put his hand on the younger agents shoulder and said, "do you really think that leaving is going to make the feelings go away"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then back to Reid and said, "because I can tell you they don't". Reid said, "I'm thinking that spending some time with my mom will help us both", Derek and Penelope both nodded their heads and Penelope said, "just know that we are always and I do mean always mean we are here for you".

Reid hugged both of his friends and then walked toward the door, he turned and looked at Penelope and said, "please don't tell JJ where I am", Penelope said, "I'm mad at her right now so she's getting nothing from this oracle". Derek said, "please call us and let us know how you're doing", Reid said, "I will" and then he stepped out into the hall and turned to look at his friends one final time and grinned and said, "congratulations, it's about time", the new lovers then watched as Reid turned around and walked up the hall and disappeared around the corner.

At casa Prentiss Emily smiled as she felt a set of lips on her shoulder, as they made their way up toward her neck she said, "I'm so glad you came home for Daves wedding, I've missed you". The man smiled and said, "and I've missed you" as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss, when they pulled apart she touched his cheek and said, "how long are you staying"?, he grinned and she said, "ohhhhh intriguing, do tell, dooooooo tell".

The dark haired man said, "well that depends on you", Emily looked lovingly into the mans eyes and said, "on me, how"?, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "I want to come back home, back to the BAU and most definitely back to you". Emily smiled and said, "Aaron Hotchner I love the way you think" and then she straddled his waist and sank down on him as they started yet another round of passionate lovemaking as they celebrated Hotch being back where he belonged, with the BAU and with Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Knows-Ch 4

As Derek and Penelope laid in her bed wrapped in each others arms he kissed her forehead and said, "I hate that pretty boy and JJ are in this situation". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "me to, especially since they are so drawn to each other", Derek snuggled closer and said, "I'm so glad that I came home, I've missed this, I've missed us".

Penelope said, "and I've missed you my Adonis", he kissed her lips and she said, "how long are you staying"?, he winked at her and said, "as long as you'll have me", she smiled and said, "seriously"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "yes". Penelope said, "in that case you'll be here forever", he sighed and started kissing the side of her neck and then said, "that can be arranged" as his lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss.

Reid was sitting at the airport waiting on them to call his plane when he pulled his cell out of his pocket and started scrolling through the pictures of the wedding, he smiled as he saw pictures of Derek and Penelope dancing and Emily and Hotch cuddled up in a corner talking. The smile fell when he came to a picture of JJ and Will dancing, he was holding her tight and then in the next picture Wills lips descended on JJ's. He then put his cell back into his pocket as his flight was called, he stood up and grabbed his things and headed toward the gate, a few minutes later he was looking out the window of the plane wondering what the future held for him without his team, without his JJ.

At home JJ smiled as she watched her 10 year old son Henry playing with his 4 year old brother Michael on the swings, she laughed and snapped a few pictures and just as she started to send them to Reid she shook her head and said, "you can't do that anymore". She jumped as Will sat down beside her and said, "you can't do what babe"?, she grinned and said, "swing and have fun like that". Will stood up and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and said, "of course you can" as they ran toward the swings.

The flight was less than half over when Reid stood up and started making his way back toward the bathrooms, he stood there for what seemed like forever before the bathroom door opened and somebody stepped out. He stepped forward and bumped into the person and said, "oh I'm" and that's when he heard a familiar voice saying, "Spencer Reid is that you"?, he smiled as looked up into the face of the one and only Lila Archer. She leaned in and hugged him and said, "ohhhhh how I've missed you" as then leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Back at Emilys brownstone Hotch stood watching as Emily slid her shirt down over her shoulders, when she was finished she grinned and said, "if you don't stop staring at me that way we're never gonna get out of here".Hotch smiled as he pulled her into his arms and said, "staying here in bed with you is an amazing way to spend the day", Emily kissed his lips and said, "that it does Aaron, that it does".

Emily sighed happily and said, "what time are you suppose to pick Jack up from his aunts"?, Hotch said, "not for a few hours", Emily said, "I can't believe he's 13 going on 14". Hotch smiled at her and said, "me either, where did the time go, it just seems like yesterday that he was born and now look at him he's almost 14".

She looked down at her watch and said, "since we have a few hours what would you like to do"?, Hotch wiggled his eyebrows at her and started tugging her shirt over her head and said, "ohhhh I have a few ideas". He then picked her up bridal style and carried her up the staircase and disappeared at the end of the hall that led to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart Knows-Ch 5

The plane finally arrived in Vegas and as they deplaned Reid felt an arm loop thorough his, he grinned as she said, "I hope you don't mind", he shook his head and said, "not at all Lila, not at all" as they made their way through the airport to get their luggage. A few minutes later they were climbing into the back of a cab laughing and talking about their lives and Lila looked down to his hand and said, "so you're still not married"?, Reid sighed and said, "nope not yet".

He glanced down at her ring less hand and said, "and I see you aren't either"?, Lila said, "nope, I guess I haven't found the right man yet", Reid said, "well he's out there somewhere and when you find him he's gonna be one lucky man". She put her hand on his and said, "and the woman that wins your heart is going to be one lucky lucky lady", they sat there smiling at each other as the cab pulled away from the curb.

At Penelopes place Derek grins as he slips out of bed and slides his boxers on and heads to the kitchen to surprise his girl with breakfast, he was standing at the stove a few minutes later finishing with their breakfast when he felt her arms wrapping around him. He turns around and gently brushes his lips over hers and said, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed", she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "I missed you, I woke up and you were gone".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere", she sighed and said, "ya promise"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "I promise" as he claimed her lips with his. As they pulled apart he said, "how about we finish breakfast and then get out of here, maybe go for a walk in the park"?, she intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "that's great idea my love" as they carried their food over to the table and enjoyed a delicious breakfast together.

As they ate Penelope looked at Derek and said, "so how is my mini Thor adjusting to you and Savannah not being together anymore"?, Derek took a sip of coffee and said, "he's doing good, I see him as much as possible". Penelope said, "how often do you get to keep him"?, Derek said, "I get him every other weekend and sometimes I get him after preschool", she sighed and said, "what does he think of his new step father"?, Derek swallowed hard and said, "he doesn't like him at all".

Penelope said, "awwww poor baby", Derek took a bite of sausage and said, "I don't like him either", Penelope said, "what don't you like about him"?, Derek said, "I can't put my finger on it but their is something about him that just gets to me". She put her hand on Dereks and said, "when do you get Hank again"?, Derek smiled and said, "I get him this Friday", she sighed happily and said, "are you going to visit him"?, Derek shook his head and said, "I'm going to go get him and bring him here so everybody can spend some time with him".

Penelope said, "I've really missed him, I can't wait to see him again", Derek said, "my little man is growing up on me, he's 4 and thinks he's 20" causing the happy couple to laugh as they continued with their delicious breakfast. When they were done eating they cleaned up the dishes before getting dressed to head out to the park for a nice long walk.

An exhausted JJ slips into the bathtub to soak in a bubble bath, she no more than gets in and gets comfortable before Will opens the door and steps in, he sits down on the side of the tub and said, "want some company in there"?, JJ felt her heart racing as she shook her head and said, "please don't be mad". He raised his hand and said, "JJ why don't you want to be with me, we haven't had sex in several months".

JJ said, "right now I'm going through a lot with work, the boys and you I'm so exhausted", Will stood up and said, "I understand" and turned around and walked out of the bathroom leaving a very relieved JJ soaking in the tub. She laid her head back on the tub and said, "how long can you keep this up Jennifer", she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the peace of soaking alone in a tub of bubbles as her troubles tried to fade away.

As she sat there soaking she sighed and said, "tomorrow I'll talk to Spence, tomorrow I'll tell him everything", she then closed her eyes and laid her head down against the back of the tub.


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Knows-Ch 6

A few hours later Hotch was all smiles as he walked up onto Jessicas porch, he raised his hand up to knock and the door opened, Jessica grinned and wrapped around her brother in law in a loving hug. Hotch smiled and said, "I've missed you to Jessica" as she stepped back so he could step inside, as he stepped into the living room he said, "how was Jack last night"?, Jessica said, "everything went great, him and his cousin had fun".

They sat down on the couch and Jessica said, "would you like something to drink"?, he shook his head and said, "no thank you", they sat back and she said, "so how was the wedding"?, Hotch said, "it was beautiful". Jessica said, "so how is everybody"?, Hotch grinned and said, "they're all good, all good", Jessica said, "how's Emily doing"?, Hotch sighed happily and said, "she's amazing" causing Jessica to smile and nod her

Jessica said, "so what are your plans"?, Hotch said, "I talked to the director about getting my job back", Jessica said, "and how did that go"?, Hotch said, "I am once again a member of the BAU and it feels great to be back". Jessica said, "will you have your old job again"?, he shook his head and said, "no, that job rightfully belongs to Emily I'm just glad to be back on the team" as they both nodded their heads in agreement.

Hotch looked over his shoulder as Jack ran into the room, he looked at his dad and said, "I thought I heard you in here" as he sat down on the couch beside his dad. Hotch said, "you ready to go buddy"?, Jack said, "yep", he then hugged his aunt Jessica and thanked her for letting him stay the night and before he walked out the door he said, "see ya later Joshhhhhhhh" and Josh said, "later Jackkkkkk" as Hotch and Jack walked out the front door and down the steps that led to their car.

In Las Vegas Reid smiled as he walked Lila to her door, she sighed as she put the key card into the door, she turned to face Reid and said, "would you like to come in"?, Reid said, "I really should get settled into my room and then go see my mom". Lila nodded her head and said, "okay but how about later we go out for a late dinner"?, Reid grinned and said, "that sounds nice", she leaned in and said, "I meant what I said Spencer".

Reid said, "I kno" and her lips descended on his, the feeling of her lips on his made him quickly deepen the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, her hands roamed his body hungrily as she started pulling him inside her apartment. Reid pulled away and said, "L L Lila I I can't do this, I'm sorry", she said, "it's not your fault Spencer I, I just wanted to feel close to you".

She sighed and said, "if you don't want to do the later dinner now I completely understand", Reid said, "of course I still want to do a late dinner with you Lila, I love spending time with you". Lila grinned and said, "so I didn't scare you off"?, he laughed and shook his head and said, "not in the least", he then cleared his throat and said, "well I'm gonna get settled into my room and then go see mom for a while".

Lila said, "would you prefer to go out to dinner or stay here"?, Reid said, "it's been a long week so how about we stay here"?, she sighed happily and said, "here it is then Spence, here it is". As he walked up the hall she said, "any preferences on food"?, he said, "nothing really spicy but other than that anything is good", she said, "I'll see you soon Spencer", Reid nodded his head and said, "that you will Lila, that you will" as he disappeared at the end of the hall that led to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart Knows-Ch 7

Several hours later Hotch, Jack and Emily laughed as they headed back into her brownstone, Jack said, "seriously, dad seriously did that"?, Emily shut the door and said, "he sure did and we all laughed at him the entire flight home". Hotch shook his head and said, "I told you that I didn't mean it the way it sounded but nooooooooooooooo you all just wouldn't listen", Jack walked over to his father and put his hand on his dads shoulder and said, "suck it up buttercup" causing the trio to throw back their heads and start laughing.

Across town JJ smiled down at her 4 year old son as she helped him put on his pajamas, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "you ready for nigh nigh little man"?, he nodded his head yes and yawned. Will walked into room and said, "night buddy, daddy loves you", he then kissed the little boy on the cheek causing him to giggle out loud and JJ couldn't help but smile as she watched the father son do their nightly ritual.

As she stood watching her mind drifted off to Spencer, oh how missed him and wanted to see him but as she glanced down at her watch she could see that it was still over 12 hours before she would get that chance. She was pulled back to reality when she felt a set of lips on her neck, she weakly smiled and said, "he down"?, Will smiled against her skin and said, "yes darlin and Henry is spending the night at Chads sooooooo it's just you and me".

JJ knew that she needed to sit her husband down and talk to him, to tell him the truth about her feelings for Reid but as she opened her mouth to tell him his quickly covered hers in a passionate kiss and backed her into their room. She felt the bed touch the back of her legs and then she felt her shirt go over her head before his lips descended on hers again, she then felt her pants and panties sliding over her hips. Will laid her down on the bed and claimed her lips with his, he climbed between her legs and said, "I love you" as he slid inside her.

At Penelopes apartment the new lovers stumbled into her apartment wrapped in each others arms, Derek said, "today was amazing" as he started kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck. Penelope said, "I had a great time to angel fish, just you and me, ohhhh how I've missed spending time with my Adonis".

Derek smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I" and she silenced him with a kiss, when they pulled apart he said, "did you just shut me up with a kiss"?, Penelope said, "yepppppp sure did" as she claimed his lips with another kiss. Derek pulled back and said, "I love you", Penelope grinned and said, "prove it" and seconds later he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and slapped her butt and said, "oh I will, I will" and as they walked through her beaded curtain.

Reid smiled as he walked up the hall toward Lilas room, he had missed her but nothing or nobody could every take JJ's place in his heart, as he raised his hand to knock memories of JJ's confession filled his mind. He was pulled back to reality when Lila opened the door and said, "come in handsome, come in", she stepped back and grinned as dinner date walked by her and stepped into the room.

She shut the door and said, "I hope you don't mind but I ordered usssssss" and she raised the lid to reveal Reids favorite pizza, he laughed and said, "I don't mind at all but how did you know this was my favorite pizza"?, she grinned and said, "I didn't, this is my favorite, I had no idea it was your favorite to". As he took his coat off and laid it across the chair he said, "we have so much in common Lila", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "that we do handsome, that we do" as she sat down beside him on the couch so they could enjoy their first meal together in a long long time.


	8. Chapter 8

The Heart Knows-Ch 8

Reid and Lila laughed, talked and danced most of the night and they fell asleep in each others arms on her couch, the next morning Lila woke up first and smiled as she found herself still in Spencers arms. She laid there basking in the feeling of being wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, the man she had loved for a long long time.

Spencer smiled as he opened his eyes to see Lila still laying with her head on his chest, he ran his hand down her arm and sighed happily, he had to admit something, he had to admit that he was glad he had run into her on the plane. Lila sighed and said, "morning handsome", he grinned down at her and said, "morning Lila, how did you sleep"?, her lips gently brushed his and she said,"like a baby handsome,like a baby" before she claimed his lips with hers once again.

Back home Penelope stepped off of the elevator all smiles and headed to her lair, she had spent another amazing night making love to Derek, she sighed happily and blushed a little as memories of the night before filled her mind. She slid her badge through the security slot on the door and pushed the door open and smiled as she walked into her office and over to her babies so she could get them turned on and ready for another busy day.

She was sitting at her desk a few minutes later running searches for B team when JJ walked into the room and said, "hey Garcie have you seen Spence today"?, Penelope looked up and simply said, "nope" and turned her attention back to her babies. JJ said, "do you have any idea where he is, I need to talk to him", Penelope said, "he's not here Jayje, he's not here and it's all your fault" leaving a surprised and hurt JJ wondering what she meant by what she had said.

Hotch and Emily walked off of the elevator together and as Hotch looked around he said, "this place hasn't changed a bit", Emily said, "well it feels different to me, especially now with the man I love back where he belongs". Hotch smiled at her and said, "and it feels back to be with my girl and my family" as he wrapped his arms around her and lovingly leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

At Penelopes apartment Derek pulled his ringing cell off of his side, he saw that Savannah was calling so he quickly hit talk and said, "hey Savannah", she said, "sorry to bother you so early Derek". He said, "not a problem, what's up"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I wanted to let you know that you can't have Hank this weekend".

Derek said, "it's my weekend Savannah", she said, "I know that but he's sick, I had to keep him home from school today", Derek said, "awww poor Hank can I talk to hi" and before he could finish his sentence she quickly said, "NO HE'S SLEEPING". Derek said, "chill Savannah I'll try again later". She said, "sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just been a long day", he said, "don't worry about it, I'll call you later to check on him", she said, "okay, later Derek" and as the call ended he said, "something was off with her big time and I don't think it was Hank being sick either".

He put his cell back in his pocket and said, "guess I'll head on in to the BAU and see what's up since I start work on Monday", he grabbed his coat and headed out the door being sure to shut and lock the door before walking away. JJ looked at her friend and said, "what do mean this is my fault, what's my fault', before she had time to calm down Penelope said, "I know what you told Reid, I know you told him you loved him that you have always loved him".

JJ's mouth flew open and before she could respond she heard a voice from the door say, "is it true JJ, are you in love with Spencer"?, she looked back and forth from her husband to her best friend not sure what to say. After a few seconds Will said, "never mind your silence tells me everything I need to know" and Penelope and JJ both watched as a broken hearted will turned around and headed toward the elevators.


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart Knows-Ch 9

Penelope felt her heart racing as she looked at JJ, she opened her mouth and said, "I'm so sor" and JJ held up her hand and said, "save it, we're not through" as she ran out of the office after Will. JJ caught up to Will at the elevators and she said, "please let me explain, please let me" and Will said, "please do, I'm all ears Jayje", she blew out a deep breath and said, "what you heard was true".

Will said, "so you did tell Spencer that you're in love with him"?, JJ said, "you don't understand", Will ran his hand over his head and said, "I don't understand, are you kidding me right now"?, JJ put her hand on his arm and he quickly jerked away. JJ said, "I love you Will, you are an amazing husband and father", he nodded his head and said, "but you don't love me anymore is that what you're saying"?, JJ said, "of course I love you, it's just" and Will said, "you're in love with Spencer to" and all she could do was nod her head yes as the tears streamed down her face.

She looked at Will and said, "I was going to tell you", Will wiped the tears away that were streaming down his face and he said, "when JJ, when were you going to tell me the truth because you sure weren't telling me last night as we made love over and over". JJ said, "I never meant to hurt you Will", he put his hands on hips and said, "this, us, we're over" as he stepped onto the elevator, she stepped on with him and kept the door open and she said, "maybe you should just take some time and", Will said, "I'm going to go home to New Orleans and I'm taking the boys so don't try to stop or contact us".

JJ said, "but", Will looked at her and said, "no buts JJ, I need time, time to think, to absorb that the woman I loved with all of my heart is in love with me and another man", she said, "they're my boys to". Will said, "do you think I don't know that JJ, right now I need some time alone with my boys after everything that's happened I don't think that's to much to ask do you"?, JJ shook her head and said, "n n no" as she stepped off of the elevator.

Will blew out a deep breath and said, "I meant what I said JJ, don't try to contact us, when and if I'm ready I'll contact you", JJ said, "do you want me to go home with you while you get things packed up and explain it to the boys"?, he shook his head and said, "no I believe you've done enough" and she stood there watching as the doors closed.

As JJ turned around to walk back to Penelopes office the other elevator doors opened and Derek stepped out with a smile on his face, as he looked at JJ that smile fell and he said, "Jayje what's wrong" as she threw her arms around him and buried her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she completely broke down in his arms.

When the tears stopped Derek said, "what happened"?, she said, "he knows, Will knows, it's over, he's taking the boys and going to New Orleans", Derek said, "I'm glad you told him". She shook her head and said, "I never got the chance to tell him, he overheard me and Garcie arguing and when he confronted me I finally admitted it".

Derek and JJ turned around and headed back toward Penelopes office, when they walked into the room Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Jayje, I didn't know he was standing there". JJ said, "he's taking the boys and heading to New Orleans and he told me not to contact them that when and if he's ready he'd contact me", she walked across the room and turned to her friends and blew out a deep breath and said, "I should have told him a long time ago but now that he finally knows, it's over, my marriage is over".

Derek said, "what are you going to do now"?, JJ looked at Penelope and said, "I need to find Spence, I need to talk to him and make him understand", Penelope said, "I can't tell you where he is Jayje, I'm sorry". JJ said, "you owe me Garcie, you owe me now spill it, where is he, where is Spence"?, Penelope looked at Derek and he nodded his head and she sighed sadly and said, "he went to visit his mom in Vegas", JJ hugged them both and then ran from the room, she knew what she needed to do and she was going to do it, she was finally going to tell Spencer everything.


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart Knows-Ch 10

Reid sighed as he looked across the room at Lila, she looked so beautiful in her black strapless dress and he could oh so easily let himself get lost in her and forget everything that happened with JJ. Lila smiled and said, "what's on your mind today"? he sighed and said, "I need to tell you everything about why I really came to Vegas", Lila sat down and listened as Reid started filling her in on everything that had happened. When he was through some time later she put her hand on his leg and said, "and she just blurted it out like that"?, he nodded his head yes as he took a sip of coffee.

She stood up and said, "what are you going to do"?, Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "I really don't know, I'm hoping that this time away from JJ and everything will help". Lila said, "how do you really feel about JJ, are you still in love with her"?, Reid sighed and said, "I am, I've been in love with her since the day she joined the BAU", Lila looked down at her hands and said, "where does that leave us"?, Red smiled at her and said, "why don't we go to dinner and talk", she looped her arm through his as they walked out of her apartment.

At the BAU Derek, Penelope, Emily and Hotch were standing in the bullpen when Emily said, "how do you think Spencer is doing"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I hope they are able to work things out". Hotch said, "is JJ sure that her marriage is really over"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "Will took the boys and headed back home and he told JJ not to contact them that when he was ready he would contact her".

Hotch couldn't help but notice that Derek had his arm wrapped around Penelope and he grinned and said, "soooo how are the two of you doing"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "we're finally where we belong, together" before claiming Penelopes lips with his. Hotch intertwined fingers with Emily and Penelope said, "awwww you two finally got together"?, Emily grinned lovingly at her friends and said, "it feels so good to be able go to sleep and wake up in the arms of the man you love", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "it does Em, it does".

In Vegas Reid and Lila were walking through the lobby of the hotel when they heard a voice calling Reid as it got closer, Reid turned around and said, "go home JJ, you're not wanted here". She walked closer and put her hand on his arm and he quickly pulled away and said, "go back home to your husband, to your family and leave us alone", JJ said, "Spence we need to talk".

Reid shook his head and said, "that's where you're wrong JJ we don't need to talk, I gave you the opportunity to talk to me at Fran and Daves wedding but you couldn't seem to bring yourself to talk". JJ said, "things were different then, please just let me explain". Reid said, "go home JJ, please go home and leave me alone", he looked at Lila and said, "I'm going to go call and check on mom, I'll meet you in your room" JJ watched as Reid then leaned in and kissed Lila on the cheek before walking away.

JJ said, "Spence wait" and started chasing after him but she felt a hand grab her and she looked to see Lila standing there, she said, "I need to talk to Spence, he needs to understand". Lila said, "leave him alone", JJ said, "who do you think you are Lila, you have no idea what's going on", Lila said, "that's where you're wrong Spencer told me everything and now I want your side of the story", JJ blew out a deep breath and nodded her head yes as the two women walked across the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart Knows-Ch 11

Emily looked at Derek and said, "how's Hank doing"?, Derek said, "I was suppose to get him this weekend but Savannah called right before left to come here and she told me that Hank was sick and Penelope said, "awww my poor mini chocolate Thor". Derek said, "something was off about the conversation", Hotch said, "off how"?, Derek said, "I can't put my finger on it but something was definitely off with her earlier on the phone".

Hotch said, "how is he adjusting to you not being in Nashville"?, Derek said, " he doesn't like his new step father and he misses me but I talk to him a lot on the phone and I'm suppose to get him every weekend". Penelope said, "when he comes for a visit we'll make sure he has a great time and we'll make sure he feels uber loved", Derek kissed her temple and said, "I love you so much baby girl", he winked at him and said, "and I love you angel fish".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "how is Jack doing now that you're back home"?, Hotch said, "he loves it, he's so glad to be back home", Penelope said, "where are you guys staying bossman"?, Emily grinned and said, "they're staying with me at my brownstone". Penelope said, "hotstuff is staying with me, well if you want to that is", Derek said, "of course I want to sweetness" as he touched her cheek and then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips

In Vegas JJ looked at Lila and blew out a deep breath before saying, " it goes without saying that Spencer is special", Lila said, "very true", JJ stood up and walked across the room as she continued spilling her heart out about her true feelings for Spencer. When JJ was finished a few minute and a few tissues later Lila leaned in and said, "alright this is what we're going to do" and as Lila talked JJ nodded her head and listened.

Reid sighed as he ended the call with his moms nurse, to say that she'd had a long day was an understatement and he was glad that she was finally sleeping, he put his cell back in his pocket before turning around and heading back toward Lilas. He raised his hand to knock and then remembered that Lila had given her extra key card to him so he smiled as he pulled it from his pocket and slid it through the slot on the door.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside and said, Lila you here"?, he got no response so he walked over and poured himself a glass of water and stood sipping it as he looked out the window. He couldn't believe that she was here, why was she hear in Vegas instead of being back in Virginia, he shook his head and said, "just forget about her and focus on your mom and a possible relationship with Lila.

It was a few minutes before he heard the key card activating which let him know that his evening with Lila was getting ready to begin, he downed the rest of his water and said, "is she gon" and he turned around to see JJ standing there. She stepped forward and said, "no she isn't gone". Reid put his glass down on the table and said, "since you can't get the hint and go, I will" and he tried to walk by her but she kept moving to block him in the room with her.

Reid said, "WHAT DOY YOU WANT JJ, HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE"?, JJ pulled him closer and said, "you really wanna know what I want Spence"?, he shook his head and said, "I could care less". JJ sighed and said, "I want the same thing I've always wanted", he looked up at her and she said, "you Spence, I want you" and before he could say anything her lips descended on his.


	12. Chapter 12

The Heart Knows-Ch 12

Reid pulled away and said, "what are you doing"?, JJ cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you Spence, I love you" as she wasted no time in claiming his lips with hers again. He moaned against her mouth as her tongue darted inside his mouth, she had dreamed of doing this, of kissing him for so long that it felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

His hands roamed down her body and she felt amazing in his arms but he realized this was wrong and pushed her away, Reid said, "we can't do this, you're married and it's not to me, it's to Will, you remember him right he's the father of your amazing sons". JJ said, "please let me explain Spence". Reid put his hands on his hips and said, "how are you going to explain this off Jayje, I asked you point blank at Dave and Frans wedding if you meant it and you couldn't tell me".

JJ put his hands in hers and said, "that's because things were so so complicated", he pulled away and said, "like it's not complicated now", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you Spencer Reid". He turned around and looked at her and said, "that's so obvious because we're married and have 2 sons, oh wait not we're not, that's you and Will".

She said, "that's not fair", he laughed and said, "you know what's not fair, this Jayje, this isn't fair to me or to the boys or even Will", JJ said, "I've always loved you", Reid said, "oh have ya now"?, she said, "yes, yes I have but things were just to different then". Reid said, "and they're not now"?, she said, "Will knows the truth, he knows everything".

Reid said, "so you told him the truth"?, she shook her head and said, "no not actually", Reid said, " not actually, just what are you trying to say JJ"?, she said, "he overheard me and Penelope arguing". Reid looked at her and said, "so that's how he knows, he overheard you and your best friend fighting"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "but I was going to tell him the truth, I swear I was".

She touched his cheek and said, "please tell me that you believe me"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I want to", JJ said, "please do Spence, please believe that I was going to tell him but I didn't get the chance". Reid said, "what's going to happen now, where is Will"?, JJ walked over to the window and said, "he took the boys and went home to New Orleans and he told me in no uncertain terms not to contact him, he said that if and when he was ready he'd contact me".

JJ took him by the hand and led him over to the couch, she turned to face him and said, "I wish I could turn back time to where we were at the wedding", Reid looked down at their intertwined hands and said, "why what would you have done differently"?, she said, "I would have told you yes, yes I meant every word of it". She looked Reid in the eyes and said, "please tell me it's not to late Spence".

Reid looked at her and then back down at their hands, she gently squeezed his hands and said, "do you still love me Spence"?, he looked her lovingly in the eyes and said, "yes, yes I do". She smiled and said, "do you think we can try to be together"?, Reid said, "is that what you truly want JJ"? she smiled and quickly nodded her head and said, "yes Spence, more than anything".

He sighed and sat in silence for a few seconds and she said, "I love you Spencer Reid and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you, please tell me you want the same thing"?, he looked at her and she couldn't wait any longer she launched herself into his arms and claimed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

The feeling of their lips touching again was making it extremely hard for him to turn her down, she pulled away and stood up, he looked up at her and she held out her hand and said, "please let me show you how much you mean to me". She felt her heart racing as she waited, waited to see if he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and fly across the room as his hand slid in hers and he stood up and pulled her toward the bedroom


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter contains sexual content

The Heart Knows-Ch 13

As the back of her legs hit the bed she reached and tugged her shirt over her head, he watched as she tossed it to the floor, her hands went to his shirt as she yanked it over his head. Reid said, "you are so beautiful", she smiled at him as she pulled his belt through it's loops, as it hit the floor her hands went to the waistband of his pants and boxers.

When his erection sprang free she moaned in appreciation, her fingers wrapped around his member and he closed his eyes and licked his lips, he had dreamed of this moment for a long time and he was going to enjoy every second of it. The remainder of their clothes was soon forgotten and she pushed him gently onto his back.

He got up on his elbows and watched as she stalked him like a lioness stalking her prey, she started kissing her way from his belly button, up his chest and then her lips found his. She straddled his waist and said, "I love you Spence" as she sank slowly down on him, their moans quickly filled the room as she started riding him slow.

His hands went to her breasts where he kneaded them in his hands, she threw her head back and moaned his name as his fingers rubbed over her very erect nipples, he then raised up and took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned his name again and again as his tongue swirled around first her left and then her right nipple, she then put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down on the bed and riding him hard and fast.

Back in Virginia Derek smiled as he watched his baby girl completing a search for B team, he said, "I love watching my girl work my magic", she looked over her shoulder and winked at him and said, "just watch me work darling" and then she giggled. He stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders and started gently massaging her tired shoulders.

She moaned and closed her eyes and said, "ohhhh that feels soooooooo good", Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "woman keep moaning like that and I won't be able to keep away from you". She looked up at him and said, "sorry my love", he kissed the top of her head and said, "you've got nothing to be sorry about goddess, nothing".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I still can't believe that you're here with me, that you're really mine", Derek said, "and I can't believe that you're finally mine baby girl but you're mine and I'm yours now and forever". She stopped typing and stood up and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied" before he claimed her lips with his.

In Vegas JJ and Reids moans quickly filled the room, each thrust was bringing them both closer and closer to a very explosive release, Reid knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer and as he rolled them over his new lover gasped in surprise. She looked up at him and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips and said, "and I love you" as he slid inside her and started showing her just how much she meant to him.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back as his pace became faster and faster, it wasn't long before wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Reid kissed her lips passionately and whispered, "I love you" before rolling beside her on the bed, he wrapped her lovingly in his arms and snuggled her close.


	14. Chapter 14

The Heart Knows-Ch 14

JJ looked up at Reid and said, "that was amazing", he kissed her lips and said, "to quote Garcia that was amazeballs", JJ giggled and said, "I can't believe that you just quoted Garcie, I can't wait to tell her". Reid ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I still can't believe that you followed me to Vegas, wait what did you have to do to Garcia to make her tell you where I was"?, JJ said, "I told her she owed it to me and with a little help from Morgan she agreed".

Reid said, "speaking of did you ever think they would get together"?, JJ sighed and said, "I was starting to wonder buttttttt we're all together now", Reid grinned at her and said, "all of us"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yep, you and me, Derek and Garcie and Hotch and Em soooooooo with Dave and Fran married, we're all one big happy family", Reid cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", JJ smiled and said, "I love you" and then claimed his lips with hers.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "how do you think things are going with Jayje and boy wonder"?, Derek said, "knowing pretty boy I'd say he's over analyzing everything to death" causing them both to laugh as they nodded their heads in agreement. Their attention then turned to the door as they heard a knock, Penelope said, "come in mere mortal" as the door opened to reveal Hotch and Emily.

Emily said, "we're going to head out for lunch you two wanna come"?, Derek said, "sounds good, I'm starving", Penelope said, "sounds good my raven haired beauty, sounds real good" as she stood up and grabbed her things as they made their way out the door. The foursome decided to go to Archies which was right up the street from the BAU just in case.

As they sat down at their table Hotch smiled and said, "I still can't believe that the two of you finally pulled your heads out of your butts and got together", Penelope grinned and said, "right back atcha Hotch rocket". Emily intertwined fingers with Hotch and said, "the important thing is that we're together now right handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "right beautiful" as his lips gently brushed hers.

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes neck and leaned in and whispered, "woman I can't wait to get you home later", she turned and looked at him and said, "right back at you angel fish, once we get into my apartment you're allllllllll mine". Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love the way you think sweetness" causing her to wink at him and say, "I knew you would hotstuff, I knew you would".

JJ rolled over onto her side and laid her head on Reids chest and said, "how long are you on leave"?, Reid said, "I can go back whenever I'm ready", JJ said, "what happens when we go home"?, Reid kissed her lips and said, "what do you want to happen when we go home"?, she smiled and touched his cheek and said, "I want us to be together Spence because that's where we belong".

She kissed his lips and said, "please tell me that's what you think to"?, he took a deep breath and said, "of course that's what I want", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "how about I show you how much you mean to me and then we go visit my mom and then head back home"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "I love you to Jayje" as he slid back inside her and they started round 2 of passionate lovemaking as they celebrated the fact that they were finally where they belonged, together.

At Archies the two happy couples were just finishing their lunch when Dereks cell started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and said, "it's Savannah", he hit talk and said, "hey Savannah what's up"?, he then instead of hearing his ex wifes voice on the phone he heard his 4 going on 5 year old sons scared voice. Hank said in a whispered voice, "daddy tan you pwease tome get me"?, Derek said, "Hank, buddy, you feeling better"?, the little boy started sniffling and said, "pwease daddy, pwease tome, me scawed".

Derek said, "okay buddy, okay, hang on daddy's on his way, daddy's coming", the little boy said, "lub you daddy", Derek said, "I love you to buddy", as he put his cell back in his pocket Emily said, "go, go check on him, don't worry, we're on stand down until Reid and JJ get home". He looked at Penelope and said, "wanna come with me baby girl"?, she said, "I don't" and Emily said, "go PG, go with Morgan to check on Hank, don't worry, go, go".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "let's go hotstuff", Hotch and Emily than sat there watching as their friends got up from the table and made their way toward the door.


	15. Chapter 15

The Heart Knows-Ch 15

A few hours later Derek and Penelope were riding to Savannahs new home to check on Hank, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "thank you for coming with me sweetness". She smiled at him and said, "I have missed my little mini Adonis, I hope he remembers me", Derek said, "ohhh don't you worry about that he does, he talks about you all the time".

She put her hand over her heart and said, "awwwwww really"?, he said, "yep he loves you baby girl", she said, "and I love him to", she leaned in to Dereks side and said, "he is so much like his daddy how can anybody not love him". Derek sat quietly looking out the window and Penelope said, "alright spill it angel fish", he looked at her and said, "sorry baby I was just thinking that's all".

Penelope said, "about what"?, Derek said, "about Hank, he sounded fine, he didn't sound sick at all", Penelope said, "if he wasn't sick why do you think that Savannah is keeping you away from Hank this weekend"?, Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "that's a good question and just as soon as we get there I plan on asking her that very question".

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the house and Derek blew outa deep breath and said, "well this is it", Penelope said, "nice house", Derek nodded his head and said, "yep" as he opened the door and climbed out. He paid the driver and said, "thanks", he then held out his hand to Penelope and she happily slid hers in his as she climbed out of the back of the cab.

They started up the walk and stepped up onto the porch, he smiled as he looked at Penelope and said, "well here we go" as he raised his hand up and knocked on the very huge door. It took a couple of minutes but Savannah came to the door buttoning her shirt, when she saw Derek and Penelope standing there she said, "w w what are you doing here I told you that Hank is sick".

Derek said, "Hank called me and he sounded fine", she said, "h h he called you"?, Derek said, "he did", she said, "but how did he know what to do"?, Derek said, "I programmed my cell number into the phone and showed him how to call me". Penelope said, "Hank is his son Savannah and he has every right to talk to and see him any time he wants".

Savannah said, "it's none of your business Penelope so please keep your opinions out of it", Derek said, "you watch how you talk to her, she's with me, we're together now Savannah so watch your tone". Savannah laughed and said, "well that didn't take long now did it"?, Penelope said, "coming from the woman that cheated on my hotstuff and divorced him and remarried".

Derek stepped between the women as Savannah turned on her heels to face Penelope, Derek said, "I told you to watch yourself Savannah", Savannah sighed and said, "what is it that you want"?, Derek said, "I'm here to see my son and I'm not leaving until I do". Savannah smiled and said, "alright, alright hold on I'll go get him" and they watched as she turned around and headed toward the stairs.

When she got to the bottom she saw Hank coming down the stairs squealing, "dadddyyyyyyyyyyyy daddyyyyyyyyyy", Derek said, "hey buddy" and as Hank ran by her Savannah swallowed hard not knowing what was going to happen. As Hank got to his daddy he jumped into Dereks arms and hugged him tight, as Derek hugged him back the little boy screamed, "owwwwwie daddy, owwieeeeeee".

Derek put the little boy down and said, "daddy's sorry buddy he didn't mean to hug you so tight", Hank giggled and then turned to see Penelope and he said, "aunt Penewlopeeeeee" as he ran toward her. As he wrapped his arms around Penelope Derek managed to catch a glimpse of something on his sons back, he walked over and raised Hanks shirt and filled with rage as he saw bruises all over his sons back.

He looked at Savannah and said, "SAVANNAH WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON"


	16. Chapter 16

The Heart Knows-Ch 16

Savannah looked at Derek and said, "I I I", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I'm waiting Savannah, what happened to Hank, why is his back covered in bruises"?, she opened her mouth to speak and her new husband walked down the stairs and said, "he fell Derek". Derek looked at him and said, "really Scott, he fell, no fall is going to do that".

Scott walked over to Derek and said, "what are you trying to say"?, Derek said, "I don't believe you, I don't believe he got these bruises from a fall, I think that you are hurting my son". Savannah looked at her husband and said, "Scott that's not true is it, you wouldn't hurt my son"?, Scott took her hands in his and said, "of course not sweetie, he fell just like I told you when you got home from work".

Penelope stood there holding Hank in her arms and then she said, "how about me and you go outside and let daddy and mommy talk with Scott"?, Hank nodded his head yes and then laid it down on Penelopes shoulder as they turned around and headed outside into the back yard. After they were gone Derek pointed his finger at Scott and said, "I'm taking my son and going back to Virginia".

Savannah said, "no Derek, please don't take my son", Derek said, "he's my son to Savannah and I don't think he's safe here with him", Savannah said, "I would never let my son get intentionally hurt, you have to believe that". Derek said, "I know you wouldn't but I can't say the same about your new husband", Scott laughed and said, "that's it isn't it Derek, you're jealous that I'm married to her now and that I help raise your son".

Derek said, "don't worry you won't be raising him anymore", Savannah said, "what does that mean, what are you going to do"?, Derek said, "I'm going to take legal steps to get full custody of him". Savannah said, "no please, you can't take my son, you can't do that to me", Derek said, "I have to do what I think is right for my son Savannah and I honestly don't believe that he's safe here, he's 4 years old Savannah, 4 and his little back is covered with bruises that I suspect is coming from abuse, abuse from his new step father",

Scott stood there smiling and said, "I think it's time you go", Derek said, "Savannah go pack him a bag, he's going home with me and Penelope", Scott said, "ohhh are you two a couple now"?, Derek said, "not that it's any of your business but yes we are together, she's an amazing woman". Scott said, "ohhhh and one that I bet is a wild cat in the sack".

Derek said, "watch it Scott", Savannah said, "I I I'll go pack him a bag" and then she headed toward the stairs, once she was out of sight Derek said, "I'm going to take my son to the hospital and get these bruises looked out and then I'm filing charges against you for abuse". Scott said, "do whatever you want to do Derek", Derek said, "don't worry I will".

Penelope walked back into the house carrying a now sleeping Hank, Derek walked over and kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "just as soon as Savannah gets back with a bag for him, we'll head on out". Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good", Savannah walked down to the bottom of the stairs and handed Derek the suitcase and said, "I packed several outfits and his favorite teddy bear and book".

Derek said, "thank you", Savannah said, "please don't do this Derek, please don't take my son away", Derek said, "he's not safe here Savannah, he's not safe here with Scott, when are you going to wake up and see the truth". Penelope walked over to the door and said, "we'll be outside waiting on the cab", Derek nodded his head and said, "I'll be right there sweetness" causing her to smile as she turned around and headed out the door.

Scott smirked at Derek and said, "enjoy this time with your son because it won't last long", Derek said, "that's where you're wrong Scott" and then turned around and headed outside to join Penelope and his son. Once he got to the curb he pulled his cell out and dialed a familiar number and after a few rings he heard, "hey Morgan how's Hank"?, Derek said, "I need your help".

Hotch said, "sure, what's up"?, Derek said, "Hanks little back is covered with bruises that Scott says came from a fall", Hotch said, "but you don't think that's how the bruises happened"?, Derek said, "no, no I don't". Derek said, "I want to take steps to get custody of Hank so that I can keep Hank away from Scott", Hotch said, "I'll get everything started", Derek said, "thanks man, I appreciate this".

Hotch said, "safe travels home", Derek said, "we'll see you in a few hours, I want to take him to the hospital and get these bruises documented", Hotch said, "good idea, we'll see you when you get home". After the call ended Derek put this cell back into his pocket and looked at Penelope and said, "how's he doing"?, Penelope said, "he's good, sleeping like an angel, how are you"?, Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "the sooner we get him away from Scott the better", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as the cab pulled up to the curb.

Scott was watching as Derek and Penelope climbed into the back of the cab, he smiled and whispered, "you won't get away with this, you will not win Derek Morgan, you won't win".


	17. Chapter 17

The Heart Knows-Ch 17

After Hank was examined very extensively and social services were called to the hospital Derek and Penelope faced multiple questions from the very upset social worker. She couldn't understand how anybody could hurt a child, especially a sweetheart like Hank, when her questioning was over and Hanks bruises were fully documented Derek and Penelope were given the all clear to head back to Virginia with them.",

In Vegas JJ smiles as she watches Reid hug his mom and tell her he loves her, Diana reaches up and touches her sons face and says, "I love you to Spencer, I always have and I always will". Reid sighed happily and said, "I'll be back soon mom", Diana nodded her head and said, "take care Spencer, see you soon" and she waves as JJ and Reid disappear out into the hall.

Once they get into the cab JJ says, "I think she's doing pretty good today", Reid nodded his head and said, "yeah she's having a pretty good day, she seems so coherent and at herself". JJ intertwines their fingers and says, "I'm so glad to be her with you Spence", he kisses her lips gently and whispers, "me to Jayje, me to" as they sit back and relax as their ride to the airport continues.

Derek looks down at his son and wonders just how anybody could hurt a child like this, the more he looks down at the bruises on his sons back the angrier he's getting and by the time the social worker was finished with her exam and getting detailed pictures of Hanks bruises Derek was ready to explode. The social worker pulled Derek aside and said, "I see no reason why you can't go ahead and take your son back to Virginia, I'll be in contact with child care services there in your area to let them know what's going on".

Derek said, "will they be coming for a visit to just to check out Hanks situation"?, she nodded her head and said, "most definitely, they will want to make sure that he's doing good in his new surroundings". He smiled and said, "thank you for jumping on this situation", she handed him her card and said, "no thanks necessary Mr. Morgan" as she turned around and started to walk away.

She turned around and said, "oh Mr. Morgan", Derek said, "yes mam", she said, "I've taken steps to get a restraining order on Hanks mother and step father", Derek said, "thank you so much, I don't want them anywhere around my son". She said, "that makes two of us Mr. Morgan" as she turned around and continued her way up the hall toward the elevators.

A couple of hours later Derek, Penelope and Hank are settled in their seats as their plane makes its way down the runway, Derek intertwines their fingers and brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. She grins and says, "I love you hotstuff", he winks at her and says, "and I love you baby girl", she lays her head back against the seat she wonders just how Scott and Savannah could treat a child the way they treated him,

She glances down at the now sleeping child beside her and whispers "don't worry everything is going to be okay, we're going to make sure that you're safe", Derek smiled as he watched her lean over and kiss Hank on the cheek and say, "I love you". As Derek looked down at his son he knew that he would do whatever it took to make sure his son was safe, happy and healthy, anything.


	18. Chapter 18

The Heart Knows-Ch 18

As Derek, Penelope and Hank pulled up in front of Penelopes apartment she grinned and said, "it feels good to be home", Derek nodded his head and said, "it does sweetness it soooooo does". He paid the cab driver and then opened the door, Penelope smiled as Hank slid out of the car and stood holding his dads hand as she climbed out of the backseat.

They headed toward the front door and Derek said, "baby girl what would you think about us finding a bigger place for us to live"?, she said, "you and Hank are welcome to stay here with me as lon" and he said, "no no baby you aren't understanding me". She looked at him and said, "hotstuff I" and he kissed her lips and said, "I want us, you, me and Hank to get a house so we can all be together".

Penelope said, "y y you want me to move in with you and Hank"?, he said "if you think it's to soon then", she quickly said, "no, no it's not to soon, of course I want to be with you and Hank, I love you, I love you both so so much". When they walked into her apartment Hank said, "daddy I need to potty", Derek said, "go right though the curtain buddy the bathroom is in there".

Hank nodded his head as he crossed the room and went through the beaded curtain, when Derek was sure Hank was out of earshot he said, "I can't believe that Scott hurt my son, that he put his hands on my son". Penelope intertwined fingers with him and said, "and he will pay hotstuff, he will pay for hurting our boy", Derek smiled and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips and said, "I believe you have but I'll never tire of hearing it my chocolate Adonis".

Derek said, "I love you so much sweetness, you are the light at the end of my very dark tunnel", she kissed his lips passionately and they pulled apart to the sound of Hank giggling from her bedroom door. Derek said, "come here buddy daddy needs to talk to you", the trio walked over and sat down on Penelopes couch and Derek said, "I am so sorry that Scott hurt you but daddy promsies you that we're going to do everything we can to make sure that you never have to be alone with Scott ever again".

Hank climbed into his daddys lap and laid his head on his chest, Derek wrapped his arms around his son and said, "I love you so much buddy", Hank said, "I lub you to daddy" causing Penelope to grin. Derek sighed and said, "buddy what would you think about staying here in Virginia, would you like to stay here and be close to auntie Peneleope, nanna Fran and nonno"?, the little boy quickly nodded his head yes and said, "yeahhhhhhhhhh" as he jumped from his daddies arms to Penelopes.

Their attention was turned to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, Derek got up and made his way toward the door, when he opened the door he saw Hotch and Emily standing there. He stepped aside and said, "you two have great timing we just got here a few minutes ago", as Hotch stepped in he said, "I have put the wheels in motion" as he handed Derek some papers.

Derek smiled as he listened to Hotch say, "this is an emergency protection order, Hank will be here with you until the judge hears the case", Derek said, "it says here that the court hearing is set for Friday". Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes and it will be a closed case so the only people that will be in the court room are you, your attorney and of course Savannah, Scott and their attorney along with the judge and baitliff".

Penelope said, "what about them having contact with Hank before the hearing"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no contact will be allowed until after the judge makes his decision". Derek said, "what do you think our chances are"?, Hotch said, "good, very good and with the documented pictures of the bruises on Hanks back it all but puts a nail in Scotts coffin so to speak".

Derek said, "you don't know what it took for me not to kill him when I saw the smirk on his face", Hotch said, "ohhhh trust me Derek I do I do", Emily smiled and said, "Hank is getting so big". Derek said, "he's going to be 5 in a few months", Penelope smiled and said, "how about we order some pizza and have a little family dinner"?, Hotch said, "sounds good, Jack is at his cousins house tonight so pizza sounds good", Emily nodded her head and said, "just don't forget" and Penelope said, "I know, I know, don't forget the mushrooms, I won't, I won't Em" as she pulled her cell from her purse and called the order for the pizzas in.


	19. Chapter 19

The Heart Knows-Ch 19

Reid and JJ were walking hand in hand through the airport when their cells started going off, Reid looked at JJ and said, "they want to know if we can come to Garcias, something's up with Hank". JJ said, "you up for it"?, Reid nodded his head yes and said, "let's grab our luggage and then we can ride over in my car", she sighed happily and nodded her head yes in agreement as they headed toward luggage claim.

A few minutes later they were walking up to Penelopes door, they smiled when they heard the laughter coming from the other side of the door, before he raised his hand to knock he said, "you ready for this"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I am". He hugged her and said, "you know that once we step through that door they are going to be throwing questions at us, are you ready to answer them"?, she said, "I am Spence, I'm more than ready to let them know that we are where we belong, together".

He then raised his hand and knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal a smiling Derek who said, "pretty boy, Jayje, come in, come in", he stepped aside to let the two newest guests come inside. Penelope hugged them and said, "sooooo how are you two doing"?, Reid and JJ looked at each other and then at the family and said in unison, "we're together".

Derek high fived Reid and said, "my man, way to go pretty boy, it's about time the two of you got together", Penelope elbowed him and said, "hotstuff, be nice", JJ laughed and said, "yeahhhhh Morgan, be good, it took you and Garcie almost as long as it took us to get things right". Derek nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged", he wrapped his arms around his baby girl and kissed her lips gently and said, "the only thing that matters is that we're all together now, right"?, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Reid said, "not that we're not glad to see you guys, but what's up, why are we meeting here"?, Derek sighed and then spent the next few minutes filling their friends in on what had happened with Scott and Savannah. When he was through Reid said, "are you serious, he hurt my Godson, he put bruises on him"?, Penelope said, "they are covering his little back, he looks so pitiful boy wonder".

JJ said, "is their anything you can do to make sure they don't get their hands on him again"?, Derek said, "we have a court hearing on Friday, true that's over a week from now but until then Hank doesn't have to worry about seeing them". Penelope looked at JJ and said, "what about you, any word from Will or the boys"?, she sighed and shook her head no".

Penelope wrapped her arm around her friend and said, "I'm so sorry Jayje", JJ said, "it's not your fault Garcie, this is all on me, if only I'd been brave enough to tell Spence how I truly felt all those years ago things would be a lot different". Penelope said, "pizza is here, come, let's eat and then we'll get caught up", JJ nodded her head and said, "sounds good Garcie, sounds good" as her and Reid joined the others at the kitchen so they could all enjoy the delicious pizza.

They spent the next few hours together, laughing, eating and talking as a family as they all got caught up on each others lives


	20. Chapter 20

The Heart Knows-Ch 20

The next week flew by as everybody adjusted to their new couple and family status, Hank was all smiles now that he was away from his mom and step dad, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Derek. He was watching Hank play in the floor when Penelope walked over and said, "have you heard anything from your mom and Dave"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah I talked to her last night while you were taking your bath".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "ya know you could have joined me", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I know but I know you had a rough day at work yesterday and a bubble bath always relaxes you". Penelope sighed and said, "so true", Derek grinned and said, "you look so beautiful this morning".

She grinned and said, "I know I won't be able to go inside the court room with you but I'll be out in the hall with the others", Derek said, "Desi and Sarah should be here soon, they're going to watch Hank for us this morning". Penelope said, "when are your mom and Dave coming home"?, Derek said, "they'll be home next week, Dave's taking her to Paris for the rest of their honeymoon".

Penelope said, "that must be nice", Derek said, "speaking of nice, I got a call from the relator this morning", Penelope said, "ohhhh and what did she say, anything good"?, Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "she has a house she wants us to check out later today". Penelope said, "are you sure about this whole me moving in with you and Hank thing"?, Derek said, "sweetness if you don't want to move in with me it's okay, you can tell me".

She said, "nothing is further from the truth, I love you and Hank and would love to move in with you", Derek said, "good, case closed" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his. They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, Derek walked over and opened the door and saw the team and his sisters standing there.

Derek said, "come in guys", when everybody was in the apartment Hotch said, "how are you doing this morning, you nervous"?, Derek said, "you have no idea how nervous I am". JJ said, "don't worry Morgan, we're all here for you and will do anything we can to make sure that you and Penelope get Hank".

Penelope said, "where's Jackers"?, Hotch grinned and said, "he's at the park with his cousin but don't worry he said he can't wait to see his auntie Penelope" which caused a huge smile to grace her lips. Desi said, "awwwww just look at them they're so happy", Sarah said, "I've never seen my baby brother so happy and I want to thank you Penelope, thank you for making him and my nephew so so happy".

Penelope said, "they make me happy to, I love my hotstuff and mini hotstuff" causing everybody to laugh, Emily glanced down at her watch and said, "we better head on out the hearing starts in about an hour". Derek and Penelope hugged Hank and Derek said, "you be good for your aunts okay buddy and daddy and aunt Penelope will be back soon", the little boy nodded his head and said, "kayyyyyyy daddy" and he stood there waving as everybody but his aunts walked out into the hall and disappeared around the corner.


	21. Chapter 21

The Heart Knows-Ch 21

When the team arrived at the court house Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as they watched Savannah and Scott walk by with their attorney, as they stepped into the court room Hotch said, "don't worry about their attorney, just focus on the strong case you have againt them". Derek nodded his head and said, "you're right, you're right".

Penelope said, "I just wish that we could be in there with you", Derek said, "me to but at least Hotch gets to be in there with me", Hotch said, "you ready to get this hearing started"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "let's rock and roll". Penelope and the others stood watching as Derek and Hotch walked into the court room.

Emily looked at JJ and said, "so any word from Will"?, JJ said, "he's coming home and bringing the boys for the weekend", Penelope said, "for the weekend"?, JJ said, "yeah I get to see my sons this weekend but after that it's hard to tell how long it will be". Reid said, "this is all my fault", JJ said, "that's not true, this isn't on you, this is all on me, if I would have told you the truth years ago none of this would be happening".

In the court room Derek and Hotch sat down at one table and Savannah and Scott sat with their attorney at the other table, Hotch looked at Derek and said, "just stay calm and let the proof speak for you". Derek said, "you know that they're going to do everything they can to prove me unfit"?, Hotch said, "they are but their is to much proof against them for them to stand a chance to spread their lies", Derek grinned and nodded his head yes in agreement.

Everybody's attention turned to the front of the room as the bailiff said, "all rise Jude Amber Right presiding", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked up and sat down in her seat. She looked up and said, "please be seated", everybody sat down in their seats and waited for the judge to start, she opened the file and read for a few seconds before looking up and saying, "are both sides ready"?, Hotch stood up and said, "Aaron Hotchner for the father Derek Morgan your honor".

An older man said, "Jason Adkins for the mother and step father your honor", Amber said, "alright this is a private hearing so it's different from a normal trial, I'll be asking the questions to everybody involved". She looked both tables and said, "I want none of what I'm sure is coming, I want no slander coming out of any of your mouths, all I want is the truth, is that clear"?, Derek and the others nodded their heads and said, "yes your honor".

She looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan since you are the one that pressed the charges I'd like to start with you", Derek said, "yes mam", she said, "alright after the bailiff swears you in I want you to tell me everything that happened". Derek raised his right hand and the bailiff said, "is the testimony you're about to give the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, Derek said, "I do".

Amber said, "alright Mr. Morgan tell me how everything happened, how did you discover the bruises on your son"?, Derek felt his heart racing but he swallowed hard and started filling the judge in on everything that had happened from the time Savannah had called him to tell him their son was sick. When he was through Amber said, "so your ex wife told you that your son was sick and that you wouldn't be able to get him for your weekend"?, Derek said, "yes mam".

The judge said, "and how long after that did your son call"?, Derek said, "it was a few days mam", Amber said, "and when he called you and told you he was scared you did what any loving father would do, you went to check on your son". Derek said, "me along with my girlfriend Penelope Garcia immediately left to go so we could check on my son".

Hotch inwardly smiled as Derek said, "when we arrived at Savannahs home and Hank came to us, I hugged him and then he ran to Penelope and when she hugged him she pulled his shirt up a little and that's when I saw them, that's when I saw the bruises that covered his back". Hotch said, "we added the pictures into evidence your honor", she said, "yes, I have them right here, this is so sad, so sad to think that a grown man would hurt a child".

Jason said "objection, their is no other proof than the pictures of the bruises, my client said Hank fell and their is no proof of intent to harm the child", Amber said, "don't worry I'll get to your client in a few minutes, you're objection is over ruled". Amber then looked at Derek and said, "what do you hope the outcome of this hearing is Mr. Morgan"?, Derek said, "I want my son safe and he's not safe with them your honor, he belongs here with me, my girlfriend and the rest of his family".

Amber said, "thank you Mr. Morgan", she then looked at Savannah and Scott and said, "alright bailiff swear them in I can't wait to hear their excuses" and Derek and Hotch then watched as Savannah and Scott were sworn in. The judge the said, "alright Mrs. Daniels tell me in your own words why you lied to your childs father and told him your son was sick and how those bruises got on your 4 year old sons back".

Savannahs heart started racing as she opened her mouth to tell the judge her side of the story


	22. Chapter 22

The Heart Knows-Ch 22

Amber looked at her in disbelief as she said, "I had no idea that he had bruises on his back, by the time I'd get home from work Scott would already have Hank bathed and ready for bed". Savannah looked at Derek and said, "I swear to you that Scott told me Hank fell", Amber said, "who got the child up for pre school, wasn't that you"?, she shook her head and said, "no, Scott told me to sleep in that he'd take care of Hank".

Derek looked at his ex wife and shook his head at her, she said, "don't look at me that way, you didn't want me anymore, you didn't want us anymore you wanted Penelope". The judge looked at Derek and said, "Mr. Morgan who filed for divorce"?, he looked at her and said, "Savannah did your honor, she was cheating on me with Scott but she came to me and told me that she couldn't take being with me anymore that she wanted to be with a real mam".

Scott said, "that's right, she's with me, she's with a real man, not a wimp that dreams of being with another woman", Amber said, "I don't want to hear from you sir, so you are to remain silent". He nodded his head in agreement as their attorney leaned in and whispered something into his clients ear., he then sat there silently as his wife continued ranting.

Savannah looked at the judge and said, "I love my son and I'd never do anything to put his life in danger", Amber said, "oh but you did, you brought this man, this new step daddy into his life and he hurt your child". Tears streamed down Savannahs face and she said, "please don't take my son away, please don't take my baby away".

Hotch leaned in and said, "she's losing it right now and this is only helping your case", Amber said, "look at these pictures, look at the bruises that are covering your childs back". Savannah took the pictures into her hands and said, "oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry that mommy wasn't there to protect you, mommy is so sorry sweetie".

The judge said, "alright Savannah I've heard enough from you, I've heard your sob story long enough, I'm ready to render my decision", Savannah wiped her eyes as she readied to hear the judges verdict. Amber said, "I have no doubts that Hank was being abused by his step father and I have no doubt that his mommy was more interested in spending time in bed with her husband than taking care of her child".

Savannah stood up and said, "that's not true, I love my baby", Amber banged her gavel and said, "sit down Savannah, sit down and shut up", Savannah sat down and the judge said, "I am granting full and permanent custody of the minor son Hank to his father and stripping you of your parental rights permanently". Savannah shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe that because of her new husband that she'd lost her son.

Amber said, "it will be up to Mr. Morgan if you get to see your son Savannah but if it were me you'd never see him again", the judge looked at Derek and smiled and said, "I wish there were more fathers out there that cared about their children, if their were we'd have a lot less child abuse in the world". Derek said, "I love my son and I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe and happy".

Savannah and Scott watched as Amber banged her gavel and said, "courts adjourned", as the judge walked away Savannah said, "please let me see my son, please don't keep him away from me Derek". Derek looked at her and balled his hands into fists and said, "where was all of this concern when Scott was abusing our son Savannah, tell me where was it".

Savannah dropped to her knees in front of him and said, "please Derek, pleaseeeee", Derek and Hotch walked around her and Derek said, "no Savannah, you've done enough, you've done enough to my son" and then they walked out of the court room leaving Savannah on her knees crying as she watched Derek walk through the doors and disappear out into the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

The Heart Knows-Ch 23

When Derek got to his baby girl she wrapped her arms around him and said, "how did it go"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "she took away Savannahs parental rights and Hank is ours baby girl, he's ours". She threw her arms around him and said, "ohhh handsome that's wonderful news, simply wonderful".

The smile fell from everybody's lips when they heard Scott say, "well isn't this just peachy, here you are all celebrating when we just lost a little boy that we love with all of our hearts". Derek turned around and said, "keep walking Scott, just keep walking", Scott smirked as he saw the fingers of Derek and Penelope intertwined.

He said, "well if it isn't the wildcat herself", Derek felt his blood boiling as Scott stepped closer and leaned in to Penelope and said, "I bet you're a screamer aren't you"?, Penelpoes mouth flew open and Derek said, "that's it and he lunged at Scott. Hotch and Reid grabbed him and Reid said, "he isn't worth it Derek, let it go, let it go".

Scott said, "yeah Derek let it go, let it go", Derek pulled loose from Reid and Hotch and punched Scott in the face, Scott fell back and said, "don't start something that you can't finish little man". Hotch said, "do I need to call security"?, Derek said, "that won't be necessary" and he swung again hitting Scott in the face again and again.

Savannah said, "please stop, that's enough", Penelope stepped forward and said, "hotstuff, he's not worth it, come on let's go home to our boy", Derek smiled and said, "before we go to our son we have another appointment". Derek then looked at JJ and said, "how about we have a family dinner tonight to celebrate"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "how about we have it at my house, I have a huge backyard and it has a swing set and sandbox so Hank will have a ball".

Derek said, "sounds good, me and baby girl will be there after our appointment is over", Penelope smiled and said, "are we really doing this"?, Derek said, "yep baby girl we are and it's about time" as he intertwined their fingers again and the family all headed out of the courthouse leaving Savannah and Scott behind. Savannah said, "I can't believe that I've lost him, I've lost my baby".

Scott said, "don't worry Vannah you haven't lost him, we'll get him back, we just have to wait for the right time and then make our move", she said, "maybe we should just" and Scott said, "I SAID WE'LL GET HIM BACK". He grabbed her by the arm and leaned in and whispered, "now get your butt in that car because when we get back to the hotel you're going to be a good girl and do what you're told".

Savannah said, "I don't want to", he smirked and said, "I don't care what you want, you don't want to make me angry do you"?, she shook her head and said, "n n no Scott, no" as he grabbed the arm and led her from the court house. As they climbed into the car he said, "you're going to pay and pay big time Savannah" as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Derek glanced over at a smiling Penelope and said, "I hope we like this house", Penelope said, "I have a feeling we will", he said, "well it should be right here" as they pulled up in front of a big beautiful house. The got out of the car and walked hand in hand up the walk where the relator was standing and waiting with a huge smile on her face.

She said, "Mr. Morgan"?, Derek said, "yes" as she shook hands with her, "she said, "when you contacted me the other day I wanted to get the perfect house for you and I believe this is it". Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "Jane is the best at what she does", Penelope shook hands with her and said, "it's nice to meet you Jane", Jane said, "you to mam".

Penelope said, "please call me Penelope", Jane said, "shall we"? and she motioned to the house, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "yes we shall" as they followed her up onto the porch and then into the beautiful house.


	24. Chapter 24

The Heart Knows-Ch 24

As they looked through the house, each room was more beautiful than the one before, the house had an amazing living room with a fireplace, beautiful oak book cases. The next room was a chefs kitchen, in it was everything and anything they would ever need, Penelope could imagine herself cooking for one of their many family dinners in it.

They next went to the beautiful dining room, it was huge, more than enough room for the family they had plus adding many many more, Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "can you see everybody here having Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners"?, she nodded her head and said, "I can hotstuff, I can".

The tour continued into the den, then the laundry room, the two downstairs bedrooms and bathrooms, they then made their way upstairs to see 5 other bedrooms and 4 bathrooms and a room they could use for a play room for Hank and any other little kids that came along. Derek said, "I can see a huge toy box right there and Hank playing with his toys, can't you sweetness"?, she said, "I see it angel fish, I see it".

Jane said, "and this was just added a few weeks ago", as she pulled the double doors open to reveal a huge hot tub, Derek and Penelope walked over and touched it. Derek said, "I can see us spending many a night in here after coming home from a hard case", Penelope grinned and said, "everything is so beautiful, so perfect".

Derek said, "what about the back yard"?, Jane grinned and said, "this is going to be the selling point I'm thinking" as they walked down the staircase and headed toward the set of double doors that led to the back yard. When they opened the doors and stepped out Derek said, "ohhhh how beautiful, I can see Hank running around in this yard having a good time".

Penelope said, "ohhh and look at that swing right there, I can imagine us sitting here swinging as we watch the kids play", Derek said, "and right there we can put a sand box, ohhhh and a tree house right there in that tree". Jane said, "sooooo what do you think of the house"?, Derek looked at Penelope and she grinned and nodded her head yes and he said, "we'll take it".

Jane said, "good, good, let's get this paperwork started so that you wonderful folks can get moved in as soon as possible", Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "you coming baby girl"?, she said, "you two go ahead, I'd like to stay here and look around". Derek said, "okay, I'll be back as soon as possible", she nodded her head yes and said, "okay my love, okay" as she watched Derek and Jane walk into the house to start the paperwork.

As she stood there she could imagine the summer cookouts with the kids running and playing while the men worked the grill and the women sat and laughed and watched them doing their manly things. She grinned and said, "perfect, this house is perfect", she then looked around the room and said, "I can see us all being very happy here, very very happy here".

A few minutes later she was standing deep in thought as she felt two loving arms wrap around her, Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you", she turned in his arms and said, "and I love you". She leaned in and gently kissed his lips and as they pulled apart she said, "how about we go tell the others the good news"?, he kissed her lips again and said, "sounds good baby girl, sounds real good" as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked around the side of the house to where their car was parked.

As they pulled away from the curb Penelope smiled knowing that her, Derek and Hank were going to have an amazing life here


	25. Chapter 25

The Heart Knows-Ch 25

At JJ's she was in the back yard working on getting the tables set up when Reid walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she sighed happily and kissed his lips and said, "I love you". Reid grinned and said, "and I love you I'm just sorry that it took us this long to finally get things right Jayje", she caressed his cheek and said, "me to Spence, me to".

Reid said, "so what's going to happen when Will and the boys come home this weekend"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm going to tell them everything Spence". He said, "everything, are you sure they're ready for that"?, she said, "they are going to have to know that me and their father aren't together anymore and that you and I are".

He nodded his head and said, "true, but you know that by telling them now you might lose them"?, she said, "I do but I can't keep the truth from them anymore Spence, I just can't". He pulled her close and kissed her lips and said, "and I will be by your side the entire time, well that is if you want me to be there"?, she said, "of course I do but it might come easier coming from me and Will".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "please understand, I love you Spence and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", Reid sighed and said, "I know and I want that to so if you think that telling them with Will is going to make it easier on the boys I'm all for it". She smiled lovingly and said, "I am so happy Spence, I never dreamed I would ever be this happy again".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I've never been happier than I am right now", he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, they pulled apart to the sound of Emily saying, "awwwww just look at our babies". Reid said, "I'm not a baby Em", she said, "no of course not but I feel like a proud mommy right now, two people that were destined to be together are finally together".

JJ said, "speaking of being destined, how are things with you and Hotch"?, Emily said, "they are amazingggggggg", Reid rolled his eyes and said, "this is going to turn to sex soooooo I'm going to go see if I can help Hotch inside". Emily laughed then when Reid was gone she said, "sex with Hotch is offfffffff theeeeee hookkkkkkk", JJ laughed and said, "yeah, with Spence to, I never dreamed it could feel like that".

Emily said, "and Derek and Penelope are together and of course Dave and Fran are married so now we're all one big happy family", JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "that we are Em, that we are". Emily said, "Derek and Penelope should be here soon sooooooo we better get these tables set up", JJ said, "I hear ya, I hear ya" as they put the finishing touches on the tables before walking back inside to join Reid and Hotch.

Just as JJ started putting the desserts out on the tables Sarah, Desi and Hank walked through the gate, JJ said, "hey guys", Desi said, "Derek texted us to let us know they were on the way so they should be here any time". She no more than got those words out did she hear Derek say, "we're hereeeeeeee", Hank turned around and ran into Dereks arms.

Derek said, "daddy has good news", Hank smiled and said, "weally"?, Derek said, "yes really", Hank looked his daddy as Derek said, "you don't have to go back to mommy and Scott, you get to stay with me and Penelope". Hank said, "poreber"?, Derek hugged his son tight and said, "yeah buddy, forever and ever" and Hank squealed and clapped his little hands.

Penelope smiled as Derek said, "and their is more good news", Hank said, "moreeeeee"?, Derek tapped the end of his sons nose and said, "daddy, you and Penelope have a new home, so we can all live together forever and ever, what do you think of that"?, Hank looked back and forth from his daddy to Penelope and all he could do was smile and say, "yayyyyyy poreber and eber" causing everybody to smile.

They spent the next several hours laughing and having a good time as a family as they celebrated the good news of them getting custody of Hank and the good news of their new home.


	26. Chapter 26

The Heart Knows-Ch 26

Over the next week Derek, Penelope and Hank moved into their new home with the help of the rest of the team, Sarah and Desi, everything was going great as the small family adjusted to life together in their new home. JJ and Reid were spending all the time they could together as their new relationship grew stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Hotch, Emily and Jack also grew closer as Emily asked them to move in permanently with her and they happily accepted, their lives together quickly fell into a normal routine. Jack loved living with Emily, he had always loved her and he could see how much in love his father was with her and he fully encouraged and approved of the relationship.

Today was the day that not only was the honeymooners returning home but Will was bringing Henry and Michael back home to see their mom for the first time since he left several weeks before. JJ was nervous, she was nervous because her relationship with Reid was going to put into the spotlight and she didn't know just how her two sons were going to react.

They loved Spencer, he was their favorite uncle/Godfather but JJ didn't know how they would feel about a more permanent relationship between her and Reid, she was standing at the window looking out, watching for Will and her boys to pull up when she felt two arms wrapping around her. Reid kissed the side of her neck and said, "don't worry everything is going to be okay".

JJ turned to look at him and said, "I hope you're right, I can't lose my boys", Reid said, "you're not going to lose them Jayje, they love you, you're their mother", she sighed and said, "I'm just so sorry Spence, so so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth so long ago". Reid smiled at her and said, "the important thing is that we're together now, right"? she nodded her head and said, "right" as he claimed her lips with his.

JJ felt her heart race as she heard a car pull up in front of the house, Reid said, "I'll go, but know I'm only a phone call away", as he turned around to go she touched his arm and said, "please don't go, please stay". Reid said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I'm sure", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you Spence" before they turned and headed toward the front door.

When the door opened Henry and Michael ran into the house and Henry said, "mom we're homeeeeeeee", JJ walked over to them and pulled them both into her arms and hugged them tight. As she pulled away she kissed them on the cheeks and said, "let me look at you two", Michael said, "me misseded you mommy", she said, "and mommy missed you to buddy".

Will looked and saw Spencer standing there and he said, "Spencer", Spencer said, "Will", JJ said, "so boys how was your trip, did you have fun"?, Henry said, "yeah but we're glad to be home, home with you and uncle Spencer". JJ said, "and I'm glad that you're home, I've missed you both sooooooo much", Henry and Michael then walked over and hugged their uncle Spencer.

JJ sighed and said, "boys your dad, uncle Spencer and /I need to talk to you two about something", Henry and Michael followed her over to the couch, as they sat down JJ said, "you know that we love you right"?, the boys looked at each other and then at her and said, "uh huh". JJ said, "your dad and I have decided that" and Henry said, "we know mom, dad already told us that you're getting divorced".

JJ looked up at Will and said, "I thought we were going to talk to them together", he said, "we were but they overheard me talking to Josh and Henry asked me to tell him the truth so I did". Reid watched as Michael climbed into JJ's lap and wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her, Will said, "they know that we both love them more than anything and will put what's best for them first".

Henry looked at Reid and said, "are you gonna live here with us"?, Reid said, "no, I'll still be at my apartment but I'll be here as much as I can, that is if it's alright with you and your brother". Henry said, "we love you uncle Spence of course we want you here", Michael nodded his little head and said, "we lub you unca Spencwer did much" as he opened his little arms as wide as he could.

Reid said, "and I love you both to", JJ and Will watched as the boys both hugged Spencer, Will then sighed and said, "I still love you JJ, a part of me always will", JJ said, "and a part of me will always love you to Will". Will said, "if it's alright I'd like to come back and see the boys before I head back to New Orleans"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes, of course it's okay".

Will said, "boys I'm going to head out, you be good and have fun and I'll see you in a few days", the boys walked over and hugged their father and told him they both loved him and they stood with their mother and Reid as they watched Will climb into his car and pull away. JJ looked at her boys and said, "okay guys we need to grab our things and head over to uncle Dereks new place""?, Henry said, "new place, awesome, will Jack be there"?, Reid said, "I believe so" causing Henry and Michael to high five as they headed toward the front door.


	27. Chapter 27

The Heart Knows-Ch 27

At Derek and Penelopes new home Derek laughed as he watched Desi carrying some food out to the tables in the back yard, she said, "you could help you know"?, Derek said, "now what fun would that be little sister". Derek said, "I'm gonna tell Penelope on you", a few seconds later Penelope said, "you're gonna tell Penelope what"?, Desi said, "your boyfriend is being mean to me".

Penelope said, "hotstuffffffff are you being mean to your sister"?, Derek said, "well I wouldn't say mean exactly", Penelope said, "well then what would you call it handsome"?, Derek stuck his tongue out at his sister and then said, "I'm sorry Desi for not helping you". Hank laughed and said, "ahhhhh daddy in twouble" and that caused everybody to start laughing.

Hotch said, "not good Morgan, the party hasn't even started and you're already in trouble", Emily said, "shame shame on you Derek", Penelope laughed and said, "handsome will you help me carry the desserts out here please"?, Derek said, "as you wish malady" as he followed her inside. Sarah looked at Jack and said, "how old are you now Jack"?, Jack said, "14 going on 15".

Emily said, "it just seems like yesterday he was the size of Hank", Hotch nodded his head and said, "it does, my little boy is quickly growing into a handsome young man", Jack said, "daddddddd" as he blushed and walked into the house to see if he could help. Sarah said, "so Jack is 14 so Henry would beeeee, what 12"?, Emily said, "I believe so and Michael is the same age as Hank, they're both 4".

Hotch said, "time flies doesn't it"?, Sarah said, "it sure does", their attention then turned to see JJ, Reid and the boys coming through the gate, Henry said, "uncle Hotchhhhhh" as he threw his arms around him. Emily said, "hey what about me, what am I chopped liver"?, Henry laughed and said, "not at all aunt Em" as he hugged her tight and smiled.

Derek walked out of the house carrying the garden salad in one hand and pasta salad in the other, Reid said, "ohhh that looks good" as he took a piece of tomato out of the salad and popped it into his mouth. Derek said, "don't let baby girl see you doing that", he said, "she won't do anything, she loves me", Penelope walked out and said, "of course I love you boy wonder" as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Desi ran outside and said, "their car just pulled up", Derek said, "alright everybody, here they come, get ready, get ready", they watched as the gate opened and through it stepped the newlyweds. When they looked up everybody screamed, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEEEE", Dave and Fran smiled and then started hugging their family as they made their way across the yard.

Dave looked around the yard and said, "Morgan I love your new house, it's beautiful, Derek said, "thanks, me and baby girl picked it out together", Dave hugged Penelope and said, "I'm so glad that you and my hard headed step son finally got together". Penelope said, "me to papa bear, me to", Fran smiled as she hugged Hank and said, "how is nanas baby, are you alright sweetie"?, Hank said, "uh huh, me fine nanny".

Fran hugged her son and said, "you have a beautiful home", Derek said, "how about a quick tour before we enjoy this delicious food", Dave and Fran both nodded their heads as they followed Derek inside. A few minutes later when they walked back out in the yard Dave said, "I can see what you like about this place it's amazing", Derek said, "we fell in love with it the second we pulled up in front".

Penelope said, "alright guys, who's ready to eat"?, Hank, Jack, Henry and Michael said, "meeeeeeeeee", Reid said, "I'm with them, I'm starving", Fran said, "well then what are we waiting for, let's eat". They then spent the rest of the evening laughing, talking and eating as they all got caught up on everything that had happened since the wedding happened several weeks before.


	28. Chapter 28

The Heart Knows-Ch 28

The next few weeks passed by with Derek and Hotch rejoining the BAU on a full time basis, they were currently being filled in on a case in Houston, everybody went on this one, even Penelope. The 3 couples were closer than ever, everything was going good for everybody, Reid was spending as much time as possible with JJ and the boys.

Will had gone back to New Orleans but before he left he and JJ decided that the boys would live with her in Virginia and that while school was going on that he would come up and see them as often as possible. JJ agreed that through the summers the boys would spend 3 weeks with their dad and 3 weeks with her, Reid and the rest of the family.

Holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas came with breaks from school so they decided that Will would get them for Thanksgiving and JJ for Christmas and their birthday would be spent together if possible. JJ and Reid were doing great, after work he go to JJ's house and spend time with her and the boys and on weekends they would go to the park, or to the movies, just anything to spend time together with the boys.

Hotch and Emily were getting closer and closer, they loved the new living arrangement, they loved living together, it just seemed so perfect, so destined and now that they were together they both wished they'd done it sooner. Jack was adjusted in school again and doing great, he was at the top of his class and he participated in baseball and basketball.

Derek and Penelope were moving full steam ahead to, their relationship was a dream come true for them both, they had been in love with each other for years but until Dave and Frans wedding neither had the courage to admit it to the other. Hank was growing bigger and stronger with each passing day and his bruises had long since healed and were completely gone.

Hank was in preschool and loving every minute of it, Derek and Penelope would take him to school in the mornings and Sarah, Desi and or Fran would pick him up and watch him until Derek and Penelope could get home from work. Now that the team was away on a case Sarah and Desi were watching Hank at home, Hank was a well adjusted and adorable little 4 year old boy.

After the briefing was over Emily said, "alright Spencer I want you and Derek to go to the last crime scene and join the officers", they nodded their heads, Emily looked at JJ and said, "JJ you and I will go to the coroners office and see what we can find out". She then looked at Penelope and said, "alright PG I need you to do a very in depth check into our victims finances, see if they have anything in common, see if they have any problems going on that isn't easy for the normal person to see", Penelope said, "on it".

Emily then looked at Hotch and Dave and said, "and I need you two to pay a visit area in which victim number 2 was taken, see if you can see anything that wasn't in the pictures, we've got to find this sickko and fast". They all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned and headed off in their separate directions as the hunt for their newest unsub started.

As JJ and Emily headed to the ME's office Emily looked at her and said, "are you alright Jayje, you're looking a little pale", JJ said, "yeah I'm okay just a little tired and nauseated today, I'm good Em". Emily said, "are you sure because I can do this alone if you need some time"?, JJ said, "I'm good", Emily nodded her head and said, "are you sure"?, JJ said, "positive" as they pulled up in front of the coroners office.

When they walked into the room the coroner looked up as Emily said, "Dr. Evans I'm SSA Emily Prentiss and this is SSA Jennifer Jareau", Tabby said, "yes agents, what can I do for you"?, Emily said, "we were here to see if you were able to find out the cause of death on our 3 victims". Tabby said, "yes, they all died from massive blood loss".

JJ said, "can you tell if they were sexually assaulted"?, she nodded her head and said, "their was definite signs of trauma and tearing but no signs of semen inside or on any of the victims". Emily said, "so he would a condom so their would be no evidence", Tabby nodded her head and said, "right", JJ said, "any signs of drugging in any of the women"?, Tabby said, "yes, their was a high amount of Ketamine in their systems".

JJ felt suddenly dizzy, she said, "Em I" and then everything went black as she passed out and hit the floor


	29. Chapter 29

The Heart Knows-Ch 29

When JJ opened her eyes she looked around and discovered that she was in the hospital, she said, "what happened"?, Emily said, "we were at the coroners office and you fainted". JJ said, "I fainted"?, Emily nodded her head yes as she put her hand on JJ's arm, she said, "how are you feeling now, you okay"?, JJ said, "yeah fine, I feel so silly".

The curtain pushed back and the doctor stepped in and said, "Mrs. Jareau how are you feeling"?, JJ said, "better now", the doctor said, "can you tell me what happened"?, JJ said, "we were in the middle of an interview with the ME and I started getting dizzy". The doctor said, "how long have you been getting dizzy"?, JJ said, "off and on for a couple of days".

Emily said, "Jayje why didn't you tell me"?, she said, "honestly Em it wasn't that bad, well not until today", the doctor said, "I ran some blood work on you just to check things out, we're waiting on the results right now". JJ nodded her head and said, "thank you", seconds later Reid and Derek walked into the room.

Reid walked over to the bed and said, "are you alright, what happened"?, JJ said, "I'm fine, I got dizzy and fainted but I'm okay Spence", Derek said, "you sure you're okay"?, JJ said, "yeah I'm okay, I'm okay". Emily said, "the doctor did blood work and right now we're waiting on the results", she looked at Derek and said, "did you find anything on the scene"?, Derek said, "we found drag marks that led to car tracks, I took pictures and we found out the tracks come back to a larger vehicle like a van or SUV, baby girl is looking into it to see just how many of both their are in this area".

Emily glanced at JJ and Reid and smiled as she saw their fingers intertwined, JJ looked up at Spencer and said, "I'm so sorry to worry you but I swear I'm fine Spence", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "you scared me Jayje, you really scared me". JJ said, "but you can see me and you see that I'm fine, I probably didn't get enough to eat this morning that's all'.

Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you", JJ said, "I'm here and I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me Spence". He grinned and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that Jayje", she said, "please do" as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you".

Derek said, "have you heard from Dave and Hotch"?, Emily said, "they didn't find anything, they're on the way back to the police station", Derek nodded his head and said, "what do you think is wrong with Jayje"?, Emily sighed and said, "I have an idea but I'm not su" and the doctor stepped back into the room and said, "Mrs. Jareau I have your blood results".

Reid sat on the bed beside JJ and gently squeezed her hand, he then said, "what's wrong with her, what made her faint"?, the doctor smiled and said, "well according to her blood results she has iron deficiency anemia". Reid said, "wait that's common in", he looked at JJ and she said, "common in what Spence"?, he said, "common in pregnant women".

JJ looked at the doctor and said, "p p pregnant women, am I, am I"?, the doctor said, "you Mrs. Jareau are pregnant, 6 weeks along, congratulations", JJ felt her heart racing as she said, "t t thank you". Reid wrapped his arms around her and said, "a baby, we're having a baby"?, JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "yeah we're having a baby".

As she felt the loving arms of the man she loved wrapped around her she couldn't help but wonder just who the father was, she closed her eyes and realized that her and Reid needed to talk and soon, very very soon.


	30. Chapter 30

The Heart Knows-Ch 30

Emily looked at JJ and said, "Jayje I want you and Reid to head back to the hotel", JJ said, "Em I'm fine", Emily said, "I know you are but you fainted JJ so I want you and Spencer to head back to the hotel so you can rest". JJ opened her mouth and Reid said, "you need to rest and let me take care of you Jayje", Derek said, "they're right Jayje, you need to rest today".

She nodded her head and said, "okay, okay", the doctor handed her a script for prenatal vitamins and said, "I urge you to follow up with an OB as soon as possible". JJ said, "thank you doctor I will", Emily smiled and said, "congratulations JJ", JJ said, "thanks", Derek hugged her tight and said, "of course you know I'm gonna spoil this baby rotten right"?, JJ laughed and said, "never doubted it".

Emily said, "we'll wait outside in the hall for you so you can get dressed", JJ smiled and watched as her friends stepped out into the hall, she threw the sheet back and put her hand on her stomach and said, "please be Spencers, please be Spencers". She then stood up and grabbed her clothes and started putting them on as she tried to figure out a way to tell Spence about the baby.

A few minutes later the team was walking out of the hospital and Emily said, "get some rest and make sure to eat Jayje and we'll see you later", JJ nodded her head and said, "will do". Reid said, "don't worry I'll take care of her and make sure she eats", Emily said, "and don't worry we'll keep you two informed on the case" as they walked toward their cars.

When they got back to the hotel Reid said, "why don't you go sit down and I'll order you something to eat", JJ said, "why don't you come over and sit down, we need to talk about something Spence". Reid said, "okay" as they walked over to the couch, she sat down and he sat right beside her, she intertwined their fingers and said, "you know I love you right"?, he said, "I do".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to blurt it out", Reid said, "you're scaring me Jayje, please just tell me, nothing could be that bad could it"?, she said, "Spence you might not be the father". He looked at her and said, "what"?, she said, "I said you might not be the father of this child", he said, "but Jayje I".

JJ said, "we have been together for 6 weeks that's true Spence but the day before I followed you to Vegas Will and I, well we" and Reid finished the sentence by saying, "you slept with Will". JJ said, "I did", he said, "but I thought your marriage was over"?, she said, "it was, Will and I hadn't been together sexually in months before we got together that night".

Reid said, "I thought you loved me", she said, "I do Spence, you are the love of my life", he said, "if I meant that much to you why did you sleep with Will one night and me the next"?, JJ said, "Will had asked for sex several times on the days leading up to him finding out about my true feelings for you". Reid said, "andddddd"?, JJ said, "he was becoming suspicious of why I didn't want to be with him".

Reid looked at her and said, "so you decided to give him some to get him off of your back so to speak"?, JJ said, "yes", Reid put his hand on her stomach and said, "so this innocent, sweet, precious child might be Wills"?, JJ said, "yes, yes it might but their is just as much chance that his child was made out of our love Spence". He said, "I don't know what to do or how to feel Jayje".

She said, "please don't give up on me, on us, I love you and now that we're finally together I can't lose you", Reid intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you to Jayje but what are we going to do now"?, she said, "well now we need to finish this case and then when we head back home we are going to need to sit down with Will and let him know that I'm pregnant and that this child could be his".

Reid said, "what if he wants to try again"?, JJ shook her head and said, "I don't want to be with Will anymore, I want to be with you Spence, you are my heart and the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". He sighed and said, "right now let's just focus on getting through this case and telling the team what's going on and then when we get home we'll worry about Will, agreed"?, she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "agreed.

As Reid sat there holding her in his arms he sighed and said to himself, "please let the baby be mine, please"


	31. Chapter 31

The Heart Knows-Ch 31

It took the team another week before they were able to find and catch the unsub, they were currently on the jet waiting for it to make its way down the long runway. JJ looked at Reid and said, "are you ready"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I am, are you"?, she said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess". They both took deep breaths as they looked at their family.

JJ looked up and said, "guys their is something we need to talk to you about", Penelope said, "sweet pea we already know you're pregnant so that's not a secret anymore". JJ said, "true butttt their is something that we need to talk to you about", Emily said, "this sounds serious Jayje, are you two alright"?, JJ said, "yes and no".

She bit down on her bottom lip an said, "I've been in love with Spencer since the day I met him but things were just to complicated", everybody looked on as she intertwined fingers with Reid. Reid said, "when we were on the last case before this one, the one where JJ and I were held by the unsub, something, well something happened".

Reid said, "in order to distract the unsub JJ played the game of truth or dare with him and during that truth she told me she was in love with me, that she always had been". Emily looked at the others and then back at Reid as he said, "after the case was over I asked her at Dave and Frans wedding if she meant it, if she meant what she'd said".

Derek said, "and what happened"?, JJ said, "I was stupid, I didn't tell him the truth", the team listened as she then said, "I knew that I needed to tell Will the truth but I was afraid, afraid of what would happen when I did". Reid gently squeezed her hand as she said, "Will and I hadn't been intimate for several months, well not until the night before I went after Spence".

Emily said, "oh Jayje, you don't know who the father is", JJ shook her head and said, "no, I was with Will one night and then Spence the next and now I'm pregnant so it's hard to tell which one of them is the father". Dave said, "what are you going to do about telling Will"?, JJ said, "we called him last night and he's on his way to Virginia, we plan on telling him when we get home".

Derek said, "what happens if Will is the father"?, JJ said, "I love Reid and nothing is going to change that, I don't want to be with Will anymore, I want to be with this amazing man right here". Penelope smiled and said, "my heart breaks for you Jayje", JJ laughed and said, "don't worry about me Garcie, I'm going to be okay, me, this baby, Spence and the boys are going to be fine".

Hotch said, "you and Reid deserve the best", Reid smiled and said, "thanks Hotch, that means the world to us", JJ nodded her head and said, "it really does, it means the world to know that we have an amazing family and that they are fully behind us". Penelope said, "and I'm sure it goes without saying that we're going to spoil this little baby rotten", Reid laughed and said, "never had a doubt Garcia, never had a doubt".

The rest of the flight home the family, laughed and talked about their future plans, whatever was going to happen with JJ and Reid the rest of the family would be right by their side supporting them every step of the way.


	32. Chapter 32

The Heart Knows-Ch 32

When the jet carrying the team landed back at the airstrip JJ and Reid loaded their things into her waiting car, they waved and then got into the car and pulled away. Derek said, "I don't envy them that conversation", Hotch said, "me either", Dave said, "I hope things work out okay for all of them, they deserve that", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they grabbed their things and headed toward their car.

All the way back to JJ's house she looked out the window, Reid said, "don't worry Jayje everything is going to be okay", she said, "I hope so because I can't lose you Spence". He reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "you're not going to lose me, we're together now and regardless to who the father is I'm not leaving", she smiled and sighed as they pulled into the drive way.

They were walking up onto the porch when Wills car pulled up, he got out and headed toward them and said, "you guys just getting back"?, JJ said, "yeah this has been a rough case, physically and mentally draining". Will nodded his head and said, "did you catch your unsub"?, JJ said, "we did, he's in prison where he belongs".

As they walked into the house Will said, "Jayje I'm glad you called I have something to tell you, something surprising", JJ said, "oh, what's that"?, Will said, "well I've met somebody and we're, we'll we're engaged". She said, "our divorce isn't final yet", he said, "yeah I know that but just as soon as it is we're getting married".

Reid said, "congratulations", Will said, "thanks Spencer", JJ opened her mouth to speak and Will said, "in case you're wondering why we're getting married so fast, well she's pregnant". JJ laughed and said, "must be something in the water", Will looked at her and said, "wait, what"?, JJ said, "I found out while I was away on this last case that I'm pregnant, 7 weeks along now".

Will said, "is it mine"?, JJ said, "I don't know, I was with you both so it's 50/50 on who the father is", Will ran his hand over his head and said, "what are you going to do"?, JJ said, "I'm going to have it Will, that's a stupid question". Will said, "what if when it's born it's mine, what do we do then"?, JJ said, "what do you mean what do we do, if when this baby is born and if it's yours he or she will be treated just like Henry and Michael".

Reid said, "okay guys we need to calm down a little, getting this excited isn't good for you or the baby Jayje", Will said, "he's right I'm sorry JJ, I didn't mean to upset you". JJ said, "we just wanted you to know that I'm pregnant", Will said, "thank you, I appreciate your honesty", Reid said, "and we appreciate yours, so what's your fiancees name"?, Will said, "Lena and she's around 4 or 5 weeks along".

JJ said, "so their is a chance that you'll have 2 kids around the same age give or take a couple of months", Will nodded his head and said, "true, are you ready for baby number 3"?, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "I am, I love this baby so much already and it doesn't matter which one of you is the father that isn't going to change".

Their attention then turned to the door as Henry and Michael ran through the door, Will hugged his sons and said, "I've missed you both so much", Henry said, "and we've missed you to dad". He then hugged his mom and Spencer and said, "and I've missed you guys", the nanny walked into the house and said, "Henry you forgot this" as she handed him his backpack.

He said, "sorry Chelsea I just got excited when I saw that you were all here", Will said, "is it okay if I take the boys out for dinner"?, JJ said, "yeah sure, go, go and have fun". Henry said, "let me go change" and they watched as he ran toward the stairs, Chelsea said, "come on Michael and we'll get you changed so you can go out with daddy", the little boy giggled and clapped his hands as he headed toward the stairs.

When they were out of sight Will said, "what are you going to tell them about the baby"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "for right now just that I'm pregnant and then when he or she is born I'll tell them more, if it's necessary". They turned around when Henry said, "you're gonna have a baby"?, JJ said, "I am, what do you think about having another brother or maybe a sister"?, Henry grinned and said, "I love that idea mom, when is it due"?, she said, "well I'm 7 weeks along so he or she will be here around Thanksgiving".

Henry said, "wowwwwwww so by Christmas I'm going to have a little brother or sister", Will said, "well buddy you might have 2 new siblings", Henry said, "no way, you mean Chels is gonna have a baby to"? Will said, "she is but we'll talk about that later. Will looked at his son and said, "so what would you like to have for dinner"?, Henry said, "what about a burger and fries"?, Will said, "sounds good to me, we'll see if it's okay with your brother when he gets down here".

A few minutes later JJ and Reid stood in the door watching and waving as Will and the boys pulled away from the curb, she sighed and said, "wanna veg out in front of the tv"?, Reid said, "sounds good". Chelsea said, "before I head out I'll fix you two a snack", JJ said, "thank you Chelsea", she said, "you're welcome" and then she turned around and headed back into the kitchen to fix the exhausted couple a snack.

She walked it over and sat it on the table and said, "have a good night", Reid said, "you to Chelsea", the young girl smiled and waved as she walked out the door, Reid said, "a quiet night sounds good". JJ said, "since Will is going to keep the boys tonight will you stay over"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I'd love to", they then sat back and snuggled up and started eating their snack as Spencer turned on the Dr, Who marathon, they sighed happily as they settled in for a nice relaxing night alone.


	33. Chapter 33

The Heart Knows-Ch 33

JJ, Will and Reid decided to wait until she was a little further into her pregnancy and have an amnio so they could find out for sure who was indeed the father of the baby. Since they had several weeks before she could have the test Will decided that it was best that he head back to New Orleans and to his fiancee Chelsea and their unborn child.

Emily and Hotchs relationship continued to get stronger and stronger, it was going so good that Hotch wanted to talk to Jack about the possibility of proposing to Emily. When Jack heard his father express his unending love for Emily he quickly told his dad to do it, to propose to Emily, he told his father that he to loved Emily and couldn't wait to make her part of his family for real.

A fact that pleased Hotch more than Jack could ever imagine, once he got the all clear from his son he then set out to pick the perfect engagement ring, everything had to be absolutely perfect for what he had planned. It took a few weeks but Hotch did indeed find the ring that he knew was the one, the one that he wanted for Emily.

Derek and Penelopes relationship was amazing, it had never been stronger, they were both head over heels in love with each other, so much in fact that Derek wanted to make sure that he had Penelope in his life and heart forever. He was out to lunch with his mom and he couldn't wait to tell her of his plan.

When she found out she squealed with delight, Derek said, "shhhhh momma people are looking", Fran said, "awww honey let them look, my baby is going to propose to the love of his life, let them look" as she threw her arms around him. As they pulled apart Fran said, "ohhh and I have the perfect ring for you to honey".

Derek said, "do you mean"? and Fran said, "my mommas ring, it would please her to know that it was going to the woman that stole her grandsons heart a long time ago". Derek smiled and said, "that sounds great momma, thank you", Fran said, "I'll get it out of the safe and get it to you tonight, is that okay"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that's perfect momma".

JJ and Reid were sitting on the couch going through their mail, JJ smiled as she saw a letter from the court house, she said, "ohhhhh Spence this is it, this is it". He looked at her and said, "the final decree"?, she said, "yesssssssss" as she opened it and took it into her hands, she said, "the divorce is final, the divorce is finally final".

Reid said, "well then I guess it's okay for me to do this" as he took the mail out of her hand and leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers in a loving kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "ohhhh it's definitely okay for you to do that". She stood up and held out her hand to him and said, "the boys are at school sooooo I think we need to celebrate don't you"?, he stood up and put his hand in hers and said, "I couldn't agree more" as they headed toward the stairs that led to her bedroom.

Derek, Reid and Hotch all had special plans for their special ladies and those plans would be happening tonight and hopefully by the end of the night if things went right their little family would have 3 new engaged couples in it.


	34. Chapter 34

The Heart Knows-Ch 34

Hotch smiled as Jack said, "soooooo do you think she's gonna say yes"?, Hotch said, "I hope so, I love Emily", Jack said, "I love her to dad", Hotch said, "I hope you know that I'm not trying to replace your mom". Jack nodded his head and said, "I know dad, I know that you loved mom but I know that she would want you to be happy and Emily makes you happy so mom would definitely be happy for you".

He grinned as he hugged his son and said, "you really think so"?, Jack said, "yeah I know so", as the two then continued working on the surprise meal for the woman they both hoped would soon be a permanent member of their little family. About half an hour later Emily walked through her front door and said, "ohhhh something smells amazing".

Jack walked into the living room and said, "welcome home Em", Emily said, "what is that amazing smell"?, Jack said, "ohhhh it's your favorite", Emily said, "ohhhhh it's chicken alfredo"?, Jack nodded his head and said, "it is indeed". Hotch walked into the living room and kissed her on the lips and said, "welcome home beautiful".

Emily said, "okay what's up"?, Hotch looked at Jack and then back at her and said, "what do you mean, can't a couple of handsome fellas fix dinner for a beautiful woman"?, she said, "well yeah but are you sure nothing is wrong"?, Hotch said, "nothing is wrong Em". Jack held out his arm and said, "would you allow me to escort you to the table"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "yes, thank you Jack" as they headed from the living room toward the dining room.

When they got into the dining room Jack pulled out her chair and she said, "thank you Jack, you are quite the young gentleman tonight", he said, "I hope you enjoy your food Emily" as he turned around and headed back toward the kitchen. As she sat there looking around at the beautiful decorated dining room she couldn't help but smile, smile and wonder just what the Hotchner men had up their sleeves for the night.

Hotch walked into the room carrying the chicken alfredo, he placed Emilys in front of her and then put his in his spot, Jack walked into the room carrying the bread and salad and gently placed them on the table. Emily said, "boys this looks amazing", Hotch and Jack sat down at the table with her and Jack said, "it smells delicious", Emily said, "it does Jack, it does".

The next few minutes passed by with the trio laughing and talking about their day, Emily looked at Hotch and said, "is this why you left early today"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is, I hope you don't mind". Emily said, "I don't mind at all Aaron, this is very sweet and oh so romantic, thank you both for going out of your way to make me feel special today".

Hotch took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you Emily Prentiss, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, you are so beautiful and kind and I hope that you'll do me the honor of marrying me". Her mouth flew open and she said, "w w what did you just say"?, he pulled the little black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee and opened the box and said, "Emily will you marry me"?, she looked at Jack and he said, "we love you Emily and we want you to be part of our family forever, please say yes".

Emily wiped way the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "yes Aaron, yes I'll marry you", Jack clapped his hands and said, "way to go dad" as he watched his dad slip the engagement ring onto Emilys finger. He the stood up and slipped out of the room as his dad leaned in and claimed Emilys lips with his in a passionate and very fiery kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

The Heart Knows-Ch 35

Reid was all smiles as he looked up to see the woman he loved with all of his heart walking toward him, she looked so beautiful in that black strapless dress, the way it hung to her body perfectly made him inwardly moan. She walked over to him and said, "don't you look handsome tonight Spence", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and you look beautiful".

She grinned and said, "everything looks so amazing", Reid said, "I thought that we needed to celebrate with a special dinner", JJ said, "it smells amazing, I can't wait". Reid said, "I wanted to make tonight all about you sooooooo I arranged for your favorite meal", JJ said, "you had my favorite meal prepared for tonight"?, he nodded his head yes in agreement as he led her over to the dining room table.

As she sat down at the table she saw a beautiful rose centerpiece, she said, "the flowers are beautiful", he kissed her bare shoulder and said, "their beauty doesn't compare to yours Jayje". She looked over her shoulder and said, "ohhhh you're so getting lucky later", he laughed and said, "ohhhh I got lucky the day you came to Vegas after me" as he kissed her other shoulder before sitting across from her.

When she took the first bite of her food she closed her eyes and said, "this is amazing, it tastes just like my moms Lasagna", Reid said, "that's because it is your moms Lasagna, I called her and talked to her this morning". JJ said, "wait, you called mom and she agreed to help you with dinner"?, he said, "ohhhh yes, she said that she would love to help me".

JJ said, "you are quite a special man Spencer Reid", he took her by the hand and said, "and you are a beautiful, kind, loving woman that I am so glad is mine", JJ said, "ohhh I'm all yours Spence, all yours". They then spent the next few minutes on their Lasagna, salad and bread before Spencer put her favorite double chocolate mousse down in front of her on the table.

She said, "I'm stuffed Spence, I don't know if I can eat anything else", he smiled at her and said, "Jennifer Alyssa Jareau, you are an amazing woman, you are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you". JJ felt her heart race, was he going to do what she thought he was going to do, was he going to propose to her right here and now.

Reid stood up and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee, he said, "I love you with all of my heart and I want to know if you will make me the luckiest man in the world and agree to be my wife". JJ said, "y y you really want to marry me"?, he said, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife".

JJ said, "I want that to Spencer Reid, I want nothing more than to be your wife so yes, yes I'll marry you Spence", a huge smile graced his lips as he slipped the ring onto her hand. He then leaned in and kissed her lips gently and as they pulled apart he said, "I love you Jayje, it's always been you and it will always be you", she said, "I love you Spencer Reid, you are my forever" as she claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

The Heart Knows-Ch 36

Derek grinned as he finished packing the picnic basket, he had asked his baby girl if she would accompany him and Hank to the park for a special family picnic for the three of them. She happily and very quickly agreed and was currently upstairs getting dressed for her evening with her Adonis and his mini me Hank a night that Derek hoped would end with her saying yes to his proposal to spend the rest of her life with him as his wife.

He had everything planned for their evening out and tonight was going to be perfect, he looked over his shoulder when he saw Penelope walking into the room. He said, "ohhhh sweetness you look amazing", she said, "handsome you've seen this dress a hundred times", he said, "that sundress hugs every curve on that sexy body of yours".

She laughed and said, "well if you're a good boy you might get to take if off of me later", he walked over to her and kissed her lips and said, "I'll hold you to that later". Derek said, "how about we go get our son and then we head out to the park"?, she said, "did you bring bread so Hank can feed the ducks"?, Derek said, "of course I did" as he held out his arm and she looped hers through his as they headed into the next room to get their son so they could head out for their special evening.

When they got to the park Derek spread the blanket and put the basket down, Hank and Penelope got down on their knees beside him and watched as he started unpacking the picnic basket. Penelope said, "ohhhh that fried chicken smells delicious". Derek said, "and I have potato salad, drinks, hot dogs and chips and soda for Hank and for everybody I haveeeeeee".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "your moms double chocolate chip brownies, ohhhhhhh hotstuff that is awesome, thank you", Derek laid the food out on the blanket and then the plates. Hank smiled as Derek put a plate with a hotdog and some chips in front of him, he took a bite and said, "nummy daddyyyy". Derek tapped his son on the end of the nose and said, "daddy is glad you like it buddy but you can have chicken to if you want it".

Hank shook his head and said, "no fank you daddy" as he took another bite of his hotdog and chips, Penelope took a bite of her chicken and said, "ohhhh that is delicious angelfish, simply amazing". Derek said, "I'm glad you like it sweetness" as he took a bite of the potato salad, the trio spent the next several minutes eating, laughing and talking as they enjoyed their evening.

After they finished their food Hank said, "daddy tan we go feed the ducks"?, Derek handed him the bread and said, "we sure can buddy", Hank giggled and took off running toward the pond with Derek and Penelope right behind him. Some time later after the ducks were full and the sun was getting ready to go down Derek looked at Hank and nodded his head and whispered, "now buddy".

Penelope looked at the little boy as he walked over and stood in front of her, he said, "aunt Nelope will you mawwy us"?, she looked over at Derek who was sitting there with a small opened box. She covered her mouth and said, "oh Derek". Derek said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will", she wiped away the tears and said, "and I love you".

Derek said, "so what's your answer to Hanks question"?, Hank grinned and once again said, "aunt Nelope will you mawwy us"?, she hugged Hank and said, "yes little man yes" as Derek took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Hank clappedhis hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy". Derek looked at Hank as he said, "daddy will she be my mommy now"?, Derek hugged his son and said, "yeah buddy she's gonna be your mommy now".

Hank smiled and said, "I love you daddy", Derek said, "and I love you buddy", Hank hugged Penelope and said, "and I love you Nelope", Penelope said, "and I love you to Hank" and a very happy little boy said, "yayyyyyyyyy we gonna be a weal famiwy now" as he wrapped one arm around Dereks neck and the other around Penelopes as he hugged them both.


	37. Chapter 37

The Heart Knows-Ch 37

The next morning Reid smiled as he ran his hand up and down his now fiancees arm, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that she said yes. she said yes to marrying him and spending the rest of their lives together. He sighed as he thought back to how close he was to giving up, heck he had given up on her and left town, he however was so so happy that she chased after him and made him see that they did indeed belong together.

JJ opened her eyes and said, "morning Spence", he kissed her lips and said, "morning Jayje, how did you sleep"?, she stretched in his arms and said, "like a baby". Reid said, "I still can't believe that you said yes", she touched his cheek and said, "of course I said yes, we belong together Spence, you, me, the boys and this little angel here, we all belong together".

Reid kissed her lips gently and said, "everything is falling into place for us Jayje", JJ said, "what if this baby isn't yours Spence, what if it came from that one night that I slept with Will"?, Reid said, "I meant what I said before I love you JJ and I'm not going anywhere". She smiled and said, "good to know my love good to know", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "I think we've got more celebrating to do don't you"?, she laughed and said, "I do Spence, I do".

At Emilys brownstone she smiled as she looked down at her beautiful engagement ring, Hotch said, "morning beautiful", she said, "morning yourself handsome, how did you sleep"?, he said, "amazing, I love having you wrapped in my arms when I fall asleep and when I wake up". Emily said, "well you need to get use to that because you my sexy fiancée are stuck with me forever".

Hotch said, "forever sounds good to me Em" as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her lips gently", when they pulled apart Emily said, "I can't wait to tell the others that we're engaged". She held up her hand and said, "my ring is beautiful", Hotch said ,"can I be honest with you about something"?, she looked at him and said, "of course you can".

He said, "I've had this ring for a while", she looked at him and said, "you have"?, he said, "I have been in love with you for a long time but I never had the courage to tell you about it". Emily said, "what if, just what if I tell you that I have been in love with you for a long time to and was also afraid to tell you"?, Hotch said, "the important thing is that we're together now".

She nodded her head and said, "so true, so true", she glanced up at the clock on the wall and said, "we still have a few hours before we have to head to work sooo" as she straddled his waist. He put his hands on her hips and said, "Emily Prentiss are you trying to seduce me"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and slowly sank down on him and said, "how am I doing"?, he said, "wonderfully Em, wonderfully" as the room quickly filled with their moans.

Penelope smiled as she opened her eyes as memories of the night of passion from the night before filled her mind, that smile fell when she realized she was in the bed alone, she threw the covers back and said, "hotstuff where are youuuuuuu" . She put her clothes on and quickly made her way out of the room and down the stairs as she went in search of Derek.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Derek and Hanks voices, she quietly walked over to the door and saw the two loves of her life at the kitchen table, Derek had put Hanks breakfast on the table in front of him. Hank said, "daddy"?, Derek said, "yeah buddy"?, Hank said, "Nelope weally my mommy now"?, Derek smiled as he poured the syrup on his sons waffles and said, "yeah buddy she's going to be your mommy now".

Derek said, "you love her don't you"?, Hank nodded his head and said, "uh huh dis muchhhhh" as he opened his little arms", Derek laughed and said, "wow that much"?, Hank said, "uh huh" as he took a bite of his waffles. Derek said, "I love her to and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her", Hank said, "wowww weally daddy"?, Derek said, "yep really".

Penelope stepped to the door and said, "morning my loves", Derek said, "morning baby girl", Hank said, "mownin Nelope", Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and then Hank on the forehead and said, "and how are you guys this morning"?, Derek said, "we're fine aren't we buddy"?, Hank took another bite of waffle and said, "yepppp" causing Derek and Penelope to laugh.

Derek said, "sorry you woke up to an empty bed but our little man was hungry and I wanted him to have breakfast before heading off to pre school", Penelope said, "those smell amazing". Derek said, "sit down and I'll get yours", she sat down beside Hank and then the trio enjoyed a delicious meal before heading out to take Hank to school before heading to work themselves.

Sometime later as Derek and Penelope stepped off of the elevator they saw the others and the air was filled with, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED", they only got to celebrate their engagements a few minutes before they were summoned to Oregon for a case.


	38. Chapter 38

The Heart Knows-Ch 38

The case lasted almost 2 weeks but they finally managed to nab their unsub, the team was currently heading back to their hotel room to get some rest but they were heading out first thing in the morning. They all gathered in Daves room for a quiet dinner and talk about wedding plans, nobody could remember who said it first but the idea of a triple wedding came up several times.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think sweetness, would you like a triple wedding"?, Penelope looked at JJ and Emily and said, "what about it girlies you wanna tie the knot together"?, JJ looked at Emily and said, "sounds good to me, what about you Em"?, Emily said, "I love that idea guys but can we really pull it off"?, Dave said, "are you new, of course we can, between all of us, Fran and the girls we'll have this wedding planned and ready in no time".

JJ rubbed her growing stomach and said, "I'm over 9 weeks along now so I'd really like to get married before my baby bump is to noticeable", Reid said, "how about we finish our dinner and start discussing wedding plans"?, Derek said, "I like it pretty boy", Penelope said, "me to boy wonder, me to" as she took a bite of her pizza. As she looked around the room Penelope couldn't help but smile as all of their plans started falling into place.

Dave called Fran and put her on speaker and by the time dinner was over the wedding plans were finished, they even had their dressed picked out, Derek shook his head in amazement and said, "I can't believe that we have these weddings planned and have everything right down to the dresses already". Fran said, "anything is possible baby boy when we all put our heads togelther", Derek nodded his head and said, "so true momma, so true".

Emily said, "soooooo we're really doing this, we're all getting married in 3 days"?, Hotch said, "yes mam, that is if you're ready to marry me"?, Emily said, "Aaron I've been ready to marry you for years". Hotch leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "how about we head back to our room and talk about this some more"?, they stood up and Emily said, "yeah, we need to talk, heck we might even talk all night about it".

Reid shook his head and said, "uh huh sureeeeee", he then looked at his future bride and said, "you ready to head back to our room, you look tired"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm worn out so yes I'm ready to lay down for a while". Penelope said, "good night Jayje, we'll see you and Spencer in the morning", Reid said, "good night everybody, sleep tight" as him and JJ headed out into the hall.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "well sweetness, you ready to call it a night"?, she leaned in and said, "ready when you are hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "well then let's get this party started" as he took her hand in his and they headed toward the door, he then turned and said, "night Dave, night momma", Frans laughter came over the phone and she said, "good night baby boy, I'll see you all when you get home", Derek said, "okay momma" as they disappeared into the hall and headed up the corridor toward their room.

When he was finally alone Dave said, "something tells me that it won't be long", Fran said, "won't be long for what my love"?, he laughed and said, "before we have more baby announcements, after all we're not getting any younger right Bella"?, she laughed and said, "so true handsome, so so true". They spent a few more minutes on the phone before he to turned in for the night.


	39. Chapter 39

The Heart Knows-Ch 39

The next couple of days passed by fast and it was finally the day of the triple wedding, the 3 couples were getting married in the huge backyard of their friends Dave and Fran Rossi. The backyard looked so beautiful, they had chairs set up so that the brides could each walk up a different aisle, at the front of the yard was a huge arch way that would also hold the 3 couples in them as they say their vows.

The girls were all sitting and finishing on getting ready and talking, Emily looked at JJ and said, "what would you have done if Reid hadn't took you back"?, JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't know, I honestly don't know". Penelope said, "sunshine you look radiant, you've definitely got the pregnant woman's glow", JJ said, "thanks Garcie, you and Em both look breath taking to".

Emily said, "what would you have done if Lila would have fought harder for Reid"?, JJ said, "kept trying I guess but I'm just so glad that after hearing my side of the story that she could see that Spence and I belong together". JJ slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "I just hope that this baby is Spencers", Penelope said, "and if it's not"?, JJ said, "he said that he'd raise it as his, he said that it didn't matter who the father was".

Penelope said, "we've all handled our relationships badly haven't we"?, JJ said, "I know I have, if only I'd had the courage to tell Reid the truth all of those years ago then we'd be so happy and we'd be raising our two children right now". Emily said, "how does Will really feel about the whole don't know who the father is thing"?, JJ said, "he's not acting to worried about it right now because he's happy with Chelsea".

Emily said, "how far along is she"?, JJ said, "she's almost 3 months now just like me", Penelope said, "did you invite Will and his girlfriend to the wedding"?, JJ said, "I did but she's not his girlfriend anymore they got married a few weeks ago". Penelope said, "wow he didn't waste any time", JJ said, "I'm happy for him, he deserves to be happy, we all do".

Fran said, "honey don't sweat the little things", Sarah said, "momma being pregnant and not knowing who the father is isn't a little thing", Fran said, "oh I wasn't trying to say that. Fran sighed and said, "what I'm saying is everything will work out the way it's suppose to and their is nothing we can do to change who the father of this little miracle is, that's already been decided", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement.

JJ said, "if only I hadn't slept with Will that night, if I'd only put him off another night like I had been doing, then their would be no question about who the father is but did I, noooooooo I got carried away and allowed it to happen". Penelope said, "it happens Jayje but the important thing is that we're all together with the man we're suppose to be with, we were all destined to be with these men".

Fran grinned and said, "that's true honey", Emily said, "I've been in love with Hotch for so long that I can't remember a time not loving him", Penelope said, "me to with hotstuff, he's been the main star of manyyyyyyy a hot dream let me tell you". Desi said, "ewwwww Penelope I don't want to hear about sex with my big brother, that's just to gross to think about" causing everybody to laugh.

They were pulled from their laughter by the sound of somebody knocking on the door, Sarah opened the door and said, "come in Dave, come in", he stepped in and said, "who's ready to get married"?. Penelope, JJ and Emily quickly said, "meeeeeee". Fran, Sarah and Desi hugged the 3 brides and made their way out of the room and out to the backyard to join the others.

Dave said, "alright ladies let's get this show on the road, you have 3 very nervous men downstairs waiting on you", Penelope said, "how nervous are they"?, Dave said, "well Reid forgot his shoes, Derek forgot the wedding band and Hotch, well he forgot Emilys name" causing the three women to laugh as they followed Dave out into the hall and down the stairs.

Hotch, Derek and Reid were all standing and watching as Dave, Penelope, Emily and JJ made their way to the back of the yard, each woman stepped to the end of an aisle and just as soon as they were all 3 standing in an aisle they slowly started making their way toward their very nervous grooms.


	40. Chapter 40

The Heart Knows-Ch 40

As the brides slowly started making their way up the aisle Derek stood with Hank, Hotch with Jack and Reid with Henry as they nervously watched and waited for the brides to make their way to the front of the aisle. When the brides got to the end of the aisle the grooms stepped closer and intertwined their fingers with their brides and walked up to stand in front of the minister.

The minister smiled and said, "you may be seated", the guests all then returned to their seats, the minister then said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join these 3 couples in the bonds of holy matrimony". Dave smiled as he took his bride by the hand, he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it before his attention then turned back to the ceremony.

As the ceremony continued the minister said, "who gives these brides to these grooms today"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do", he then sat down beside his wife and took her hand in his again. The minister looked at the couples and asked for the rings, Hank, Henry and Jack handed him the rings and after a short prayer he looked at the couples and readied to continue.

The brides looked at the minister as he said, "take the rings and put them onto your grooms finger and then repeat after me", they reached in and took the rings and nervously slid them onto their grooms fingers. The minister then said, "I Penelope, Emily and Jennifer take you Derek, Aaron and Spencer to be my lawfully wedded husband", the brides blew out a deep breath as they readied to continue.

After repeating the first part of their vows they looked lovingly into the eyes of their future husbands as the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you and forsaking all others keep only unto thee as long as we both shall live". When they were finished with the second part of the vows the minister then looked at the grooms and said, "take these rings and put them onto your brides fingers and then repeat after me".

When the grooms had slid the rings onto their bides fingers the minister said, "I Derek, Aaron and Spencer take you Penelope, Emily and Jennifer to be my lawfully wedded wife", as those words came out of their mouths their hearts started beating faster and faster. He then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you and forsaking all others keep only unto thee as long as we both shall live".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these couples can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds of silence he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husbands and wives". The grooms stood there smiling as the mininster then said, "you may now kiss your brides".

Derek, Hotch and Reid stepped forward and smiled as they leaned in and claimed their brides lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, as they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan, Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner and Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid", the air was then filled with the sounds of hands clapping and the squealing of congratulations as the three couples soon made their ways back up the aisle and headed toward the reception tent.


	41. Chapter 41

The Heart Knows-Ch 41

As the newlyweds walked into the reception tent they were once again met by the sounds of hands clapping as the DJ said, "give it up for the newlyweds everybodyyyyyyy". Derek pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she caressed his cheek and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever".

Hotch smiled as he leaned in and kissed Emily on the lips, as they pulled apart she said, "I love you Aaron Hotchner", he sighed and said, "and I love you Emily Prentiss Hotchner and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". JJ looked at Reid and said, "I can't believe that we're married, that we're Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid", he kissed her lips and said, "believe it JJ, believe it".

Fran walked to the center of the room and said, "before the first dance starts for our 3 wonderful wonderful couples I want to tell them all how much I love them and how we all wish nothing but good things for them all". She then looked around the room and said, "Dave and I picked out one song in total for all 3 couples and we hope that they like our choice" as she motioned to the DJ.

He smiled and said, "alright can we please have the brides and grooms take the floor", the grooms intertwined fingers with their brides and led them to the center of the tent and then pulled them into their arms. As music filled the tent Penelope, JJ and Emily grinned as the words to Lady by Kenny Rogers filled the air, as they started dancing their way across the Derek grinned as he started singing to Penelope.

Hotch started singing second and Reid started third, Fran stood back and snapped a few pictures as the couples made their way back and forth under the tent several times before the song ended. She then said, "please everybody eat, drink, dance and help us as we all celebrate the weddings of Derek and Penelope, Aaron and Emily and Reid and JJ" as the room quickly filled up with happy smiling couples.

As the celebrating continued the men all danced with all 3 brides, Dereks sisters and Fran while the women all danced with all 3 grooms, Henry, Michael, Dave and currently Penelope was dancing with Hank. Derek stood smiling as he watched Penelope with their son, they were so cute, he pulled out his cell and snapped several pictures so that he'd always have them as proof of how happy she was on their wedding day.

When the dance was through Hank kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "I lub you mommy", Penelope said, "and I love you buddy, mommy loves you soooooo much" and Hank held his arms open and said, "and me lubs you dis much". Penelope said, "wow that much"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh dat much mommy, dat much" and then he hugged her again and then ran across the room to join Michael.

It was now to the part of the night where the couples cut their cake, each couple got on one side and as they cut the cake the air was filled with "awwwwwww", and then that quickly changed to laughter as everybody smashed cake in each others faces. Derek smiled and licked the icing from his wifes lips and said, "you taste yummy baby girl, realllllll yummy".

Hotch laughed and said, "you taste delicious Mrs. Hotchner", Emily wrapped her arms around him and said, "so do you Mr. Hotchner, so do you and might I say that I can't wait to get more of a taste later" causing him to grin". Reid laughed and said, "sorry Jayje but you look adorabely delicious", JJ laughed as she wiped the icing off of Reids nose and said, "so do you Spence, so do you".


	42. Chapter 42

This chapter contains sexual content

The Heart Knows-Ch 42

Hotch and Emily were the first of the couples to say their goodbyes and make their way back home, Jack, Michael, Henry and Hank were all spending the night with Dave and Fran so the honeymooners could enjoy their night. As they walked up onto their front porch, he pulled the keys out and hurridly put the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

Emily laughed as he picked her up and carried her through the door, she said, "what are you doing"?, he said, "carrying my bride over the threshold of course" as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Em", she said, "and I love you Aaron and I never thought this day would come, I never dreamed we'd be t his happy".

Hotch said, "me either but we're together now and that's all that counts right"?, she said, "right", he put her down on the floor and said, "let me lock the door before we head upstairs". She watched as he walked across the room and locked the door, he then turned around and said, "are you ready to start our lives together"?, she said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life Aaron".

She licked her lips and said, "bet cha can't catch me" as she took off running up the stairs, he laughed and said, "ohhhh I'm gonna get you" as he took the stairs two at a time. As they headed down the hallway she squealed out as he caught her, he whirled her around and pinned her against the wall and said, "you're so beautiful Em, so so beautiful".

He caressed her cheek and then leaned in and claimed her lips with his, she smiled against his lips as she heard the zipper on her wedding dress going down and seconds later her dress slid down over her creamy skin. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner, I love you so much and I'm going to show you how much you mean to me everyday".

She bit down on her bottom lip and then said, "prove it, prove it now", he grinned and intertwined their fingers and pulled her inside their bedroom, when her legs touched the side of the bed she turned and started quickly undressing hm. Clothes went flying everywhere as the newlyweds fell back on the bed wrapped in each others arms.

He wasted no time in climbing between her legs and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, her legs wrapped around his waist snuggly as his pace quickened. The room quickly filled with their moans as they worked together to bring each other closer and closer to release, her nails raked up and down his back as hisses of pleasure fell from his lips.

Emily arched her back and moaned his name as he slammed into her hard and fast, both knew it was only going to be a matter of a few seconds before they exploded in orgasm and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips passionately and said, "that was amazing, you were amazing".

She quickly rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest, she looked up at him and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips and said, "and I love you Em", she touched his cheek and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Jack and whoever else we are blessed with". He smiled and said, "do you want to have a baby with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do".

He grinned and rolled her over onto her back and said, "well then we better practice, practice, practice", as he slid inside her she wrapped her arms around him and said, "after all practice does make perfect". He kissed her lips and said, "that it does my beautiful beautiful wife, that it does" and then the newlyweds spend the rest of the night making mad passionate love.


	43. Chapter 43

This chapter contains sexual content

The Heart Knows-Ch 43

The next happy couple to make their way away from the celebrating was Reid and JJ, they said their goodbyes to everybody and headed back to Spencers apartment. JJ and Reid decided that they would find another house for the Reid family, they agreed that it wouldn't be right to live in the home she had shared with Will.

As they stepped up to the door JJ said, "Spence promise me that you're not going to do something like carry me over the threshold", Reid opened his door and turned to face her and said, "sorry Jayje no can do" as he picked her up and carried her through the door. She laughed and said, "you're going to hurt yourself, put me down".

He kissed her lips and said, "I am not going to hurt myself, I am fine, now just sit back and enjoy the ride" as he shut the door with his foot before carrying her through to the bedroom. When they got into their bedroom she smiled as he put her down on the floor, she kissed his lips and said, "it happened Spence, it really happened, we're married".

Reid said, "we are, you Jennifer Jareau Reid are finally mine", JJ said, "and you Spencer Reid are finally mine", he reached around behind her and unzipped her dress and as it slid down over her body he claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart he said, "you are so beautiful JJ, so beautiful", he then dropped to his knees and kissed her growing baby bump.

He looked up at her and said, "this is our baby, no matter what the tests say when he or she is born, this is our baby", she grinned at him and said, "Spencer Reid you have never been more sexy to me than you are right now". He stood up and she quickly stripped him out of his clothes, he then unhooked her bra and smiled as her breasts sprang free.

JJ said, "everything is real now, it's so so real", Reid said, "I am going to show you tonight and every night from now on how much you mean to me", JJ smiled as she turned them around and put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back on the bed. She then stepped out of her panties and climbed on the bed, as she made her way up to him he smiled.

She straddled his waist and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "and I love you Jayje", she slowly sank down on him as the room quickly filled with their moans, this wasn't going to be a quickie this was going to be slow, loving and passionate, oh so passionate. As they moved together as one neither had ever felt this way before, so loved, so wanted and so where they belonged, together.

Reids hands found their way to her breasts, while he kneaded her breasts through his fingers she threw her head back and moaned his name, he then raised up and took first her left nipple and then her right nipple into his mouth. The swirling motion of his tongue on her nipple was making ripple after ripple of passion roll over her, she didn't want it to stop, not now, not ever.

As JJ rode him slow and easy she loved the power she had over him, she loved this man and she knew that she always would, it wasn't long before wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. JJ kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you Spencer Reid", she then collapsed against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and said, "and I love you Jennifer Reid, now and forever, now and forever".

They laid there wrapped in each others arms for several minutes before Reid rolled her over gently and slid between her legs as they started round 2 of many that night as they celebrated their honeymoon.


	44. Chapter 44

This chapter contains sexual content

The Heart Knows-Ch 44

The final couple to say their goodbyes and make their way home was Derek and his baby girl, the entire drive back to their place their fingers were intertwined and they laughed and talked. When they pulled up in front of the house Derek leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan".

He climbed out of the car and made his way over to her side of the car, after opening the door he held out his hand and smiled happily as she slid her hand in his and climbed out of the car. As they made their way toward the porch they smiled lovingly at each other, when they stepped up onto the porch Derek pulled the keys out of his pocket and after unlocking the door he pushed it open.

Penelope gasped in surprise as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, she said, "hotstuff put me down, you're going to hurt your back", he swatted her butt and said, "just lay still and enjoy the ride sweetness". He carried her inside and then turned to shut and lock the door, he the put her down and said, "welcome home beautiful, welcome home".

Penelope looked at him and the living room and said, "ohhhh handsome it's beautiful", Derek had brought a mattress down and put it in front of the fireplace, he had brought several pillows. Derek said, "I love you and I want our first time as husband and wife to be perfect", she touched his cheek and said, "as long as I'm with you it will be perfect hotstuff".

As they walked over toward the fireplace Derek felt his heart racing, tonight had to be perfect, it had to be perfect for him and his wife, his wife, ohhh he would never get tired of hearing or saying that. They stopped beside the mattress and he said, "we have a slight problem", she said, "what problem"?, Derek said, "clothes, we still have them on".

She started taking his jacket off and said, "well we can take care of that, can't we"?, he reached around her and unzipped her dress and as it slid down her perfect body he said, "oh yes, yes we can sweetness". It only took a matter of about a minute before they were falling onto the mattress, she smiled and said, "I love you" he said, "and I love you".

He kissed her lips gently as he climbed between her creamy thighs, seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as they started out at a slow pace, a pace that was definitely bringing them both an immense amount of pleasure. Penelope arched her back and moaned Dereks name over and over.

They moved as one, working to give the other what they deserved and needed, Penelope and Derek had been in love for years but the timing wasn't right, not until now and they were going to do everything they could to make sure their life together was filled with love, joy and happiness. Derek hissed in pleasure as Penelopes nails raked up and down his back.

He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her lips as his pace quickened, she held on to him tightly as the whispered, "I love you's filled the air. Derek knew he wasn't going to make it much longer and when he felt Penelope tightening up around him he smiled against her lips and a few hard deep thrusts later they exploded in an explosive orgasm.

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you", Penelope touched his face and said, "and I love you" before he collapsed on the bed beside her, he quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. She looked up at him and said, "that was, that was perfection", he smiled down at her and said, "you baby girl are perfection and I swear to you that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you are happy".

She looked up at him and said, "Derek Michael Morgan, you are my life, the love of my life and the other part of my heart", Derek said, "and you Penelope Grace Garcia Morgan are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you're it for me sweetness". He then rolled her over onto her back and slid back inside her as round 2 of passionate love making started as they continued celebrating their wedding night.


	45. Chapter 45

The Heart Knows-Ch 45

The next several months flew by for growing famalies, JJ was now almost 7 1/2 months pregnant and loving every minute of her pregnancy, she was on part time duty and didn't travel with the team anymore so she would stay and help Penelope. Emily, Hotch and Jack were meshing amazingly well as they were adjusting to their little family.

Hotch sighed as he stood watching his wife and son, they were in the kitchen laughing as they finished the dishes, Emily threw her head back and laughed out loud. Hotch walked over and said, "alright guys we need to get started", Jack nodded his head and said, "oh don't forget dad I have a game this evening", Hotch said, "don't worry buddy if we're still in town we'll be there".

Emily said, "count on it buddy, we won't miss your game", Jack smiled as he grabbed his backpack and led the trio out the front door, Emily grinned as they climbed into their car and pulled away from the house. They dropped Jack off and then continued their way toward the BAU, the ride didn't take long and soon they were walking off of the elevator and heading toward the bullpen.

Derek smiled as he watched Penelope and Hank walking hand in hand as they headed into the preschool, he sighed and said, "I am a lucky lucky man, it wasn't long before he saw his bubbly bride climbing into the car. He said, "everything okay"?, she said, "oh yeah, everything is fine", he said, "then what's wrong, you see off this morning, are you okay"?, she said, "I think I ate to much this morning I'm a little nauseous".

Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "how about when we get to the BAU I get you a cup of tea"?, she nodded her head and said, "tea sounds good my love, thank you". He winked and said, "no worries goddess, no worries" as they pulled away from the curb Derek said, "and don't forget if we're still in town tonight Jackers has a game", she nodded her head in agreement.

Reid wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "you look so sexy this morning", she laughed and said, "sexy, Spence I'm as big as a house, look at me". Reid said, "oh I am, I am and if we didn't have to get to the office I'd take you upstairs and show you just how sexy I think you are Mrs. Reid", she laughed and said, "I love you" as he claimed her lips with his.

JJ said, "I love you Spence, more and more with each passing day", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "how is the little one today?, she said, "kicking up a storm, he or she is going to be a soccer star I think". Reid said, "the only thing that matters to me is that he or she is happy and healthy", JJ nodded her head in agreement as they looked up to see Henry and Michael walking into the room.

Henry said, "mom don't forget Jack has a game tonight", JJ said, "thanks for the reminder buddy", Reid said, "alright you two ready"?, Henry and Michael both smiled and nodded their heads yes as they grabbed their things and headed out the front door. At the BAU Emily looked at Hotch and smiled, he was so handsome, so kind, so loving and all hers, she couldn't believe how much had changed over the last several months.

As she scanned the pictures on her desk she sighed happily, one of the pictures was from when Hotch was the leader of the team, he looked so handsome, so brave and as she looked up at him she couldn't help but smile. Memories of a time when he was the boss filled her mind, he was the best boss she'd ever had, now she loved her job, she loved being the boss but now that Hotch was back she couldn't help but wander and want back those times.

Dave walked up to Hotch and said, "morning Aaron", Hotch said, "morning Dave", Dave looked up toward Emilys office and said, "she's on the phone, I hope it's not a case", Hotch said, "me to Dave, me to". As he looked at his wife he saw a beautiful smile grace her lips and he couldn't help but wonder just what is sexy wife was indeed up to because he could tell by the look on her face that she was definitely up to something.


	46. Chapter 46

The Heart Knows-Ch 46

The day flew by and now it was time for Jacks game, JJ and Reid smiled as they looked over their shoulder and saw the rest of the gang arriving, Dave laughed and said, "looks like the gangs all here". Fran said, "I've been looking forward to this game all day", Sarah said, "how's Jack is he ready for tonight?, Emily said, "he's sooooo ready, he was so excited, he couldn't wait to get here".

Desiree smiled and said, "where is Derek and Penelope"?, Emily said, "PG had to use the ladies room and Hank had to potty", Sarah said, "and knowing my baby brother he's probably standing watch outside the door" causing everybody to laugh. Dave looked at Hotch and said, "has Derek heard anything from Savannah or Scott"?, Hotch shook his head and said "no, everything has been quiet".

Fran said, "you sound worried"? Hotch said, "I just hope I'm wrong and things stay calm like they are now", Dave and Fran nodded their heads yes in agreement, Derek and Penelope walked over and joined the family and Penelope said, "sorry about that guys, I have an upset tummy", Reid looked at JJ and smiled and JJ winked at him and he leaned in and whispered, "it looks like we're not the only ones having a baby".

Derek said, "did you say something pretty boy"?, Reid looked at his friend and said, "nope, nada, nothing" and Derek said, "okayyyyyy", he then leaned in and kissed his bride on the lips and said, wonder what's up with pretty boy"?, Penelope said, "he's going to be a daddy, maybe he's just nervous", Derek said, "nahhhhh not pretty boy, he's not nervous about nothing, I've never seen anybody so excited and calm at the same time".

Hank climbed into Penelopes lap and said, "where's Jack"?, Penelope looked and said, "right there, he's number 33", Hank waved his arms and said, "goooooooo Jackkkkkkkkkkk" causing Jack to grin and wave back at the 4 year old. Hotch smiled and said, "I'm just glad that Hank is here with us and safe", Emily nodded her head yes and said, "me to Aaron, me to".

Hank put his little hand on Penelopes and said, "I needs to potty", Penelope said, "me to", as they got up JJ said, "ohhhh are we taking a bathroom break?, Penelope said, "we are, you need to go"?, JJ rubbed her growing stomach and said, "I dooooooo" as she kissed Reids lips gently and walked past him. The way to the bathroom JJ said, "this little one is going to be a soccer star", Penelope grinned and said, "I can't wait to spoil my little gumdrop rotten".

JJ said, "speaking of, are you and Derek thinking about having kids"?, Penelope grinned and said, "we are, he said he wants a house filled with babies", JJ said, "welllllll I think you might already be pregnant". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "what", JJ said, "you have all of the symptoms", Penelopes hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "really, do you really think I'm pregnant"?, JJ blew out a deep breath as they reached the bathroom and said, "I do Garcie, I dooooooo".

Penelope finished first and was standing by the door waiting for Hank when she felt somebody come up behind her, she smiled thinking it was Derek but the smile fell when she turned around and saw Scott standing there. She backed up and said, "w w what are you doing here"?, Scott stepped closer and reached out and pulled her to him and said, "I came after my son, I came to get Hank and bring him back home where he belongs".

Hank walked out of the stall and said, "me done", Penelope said, "good sweetie", Scott said, "hi buddy", Hank stood behind Penelope and held on to her leg tightly and said, "no, no, no, don't wet him take me, pwease". Penelope said, "don't worry buddy he's not going to hurt you, not ever again, Scott said, "you really are a wild cat aren't you gorgeous, I bet a romp in the hay with you would be memorable, ohhhh so memorable".

Penelope said, "get away from us Scott, Derek is just right over there", Scott said, "oh I know where he is", JJ stepped out of her stall and was pulling he shirt down over her hips when she heard Scott say "I can't wait to get you alone Penelope, I can't wait till you're screaming a real mans name, mine". JJ stepped out and said, "it's time for you to leave Scott, you're not wanted here".

Scott turned around to see her and said, "who are you"?, she said, "I'm Jennifer Reid, I'm Hanks aunt and he's not going anywhere and neither is Penelope", Scott said, "we'll see about that" and grabbed Penelopes arm. Hank screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOO, DADDYYYYYYY HEPPPPPPPP, HEPPPPPP", JJ reached out and grabbed hold of Scotts arm and he yanked it away and she fell back on the ground hard.

He started to grab Hank and run but he looked up to see Derek and the others running toward them, he said "another time" and turned around and ran, Reid got to JJ and said, "are you alright, did he hurt you or the baby"?, Penelope said, "Jayje are you alright"?, as Reid helped her up off of the ground she grabbed her stomach and said, "oh no", Reid said, "what is it, what's wrong?, she looked up at Reid and smiled and said, "I, I think I'm in labor" seconds later her thoughts came to life as she said, "my water just broke", Reid smiled and said, "let's get you to the hospital, it looks like this baby is anxious to meet you".

Reid looked over his shoulder and said, "Em can you call Will and let him know what happened"?, she said, "on it" as she pulled her cell out and started dialing Wills number.


	47. Chapter 47

The Heart Knows-Ch 47

A little while later the gang was all sitting in the waiting room and Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "are you sure you're alright?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm okay, I was just afraid that he was going to get his hands on Hank". Derek glanced over at Hank and smiled as he saw that he was playing with trucks in the floor with Michael.

Dave said, "we heard Hank scream and came runnin", Penelope said, "and I'm so glad you did, he was getting ready to grab Hank and run", Derek said, "if he ever puts his hands on you or our son again I'll kill him". Fran said, "was Savannah there, did you see her"?, Penelope said, "no, just Scott", Derek said, "I wonder if she's in town to, if she's a part of this".

Penelope said, "why don't you call her cell and see if she'll answer it", Derek nodded his head as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and started dialing Savannahs number and after a few rings a strange voice answered the phone. Derek said, "who is this please"?, the voice on the other end said, "this is Mandy Betting I'm a nurse at Stratton General hospital in Tennessee, who is this please"?, Derek said, "I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is my ex wifes cell phone is she alright"?, Mandy said, "right now sir she's sleeping".

Derek said, "can you tell me what happened to her"?, Mandy said, "she was beaten and left tied up in the back of her car", Derek said, "how long has she been there"?, Many said, "2 days sir". Derek said, "is she going to be alright"?, Mandy said, "she's got several cracked ribs and a broken wrist along with bruises all over but she's going to be alright in time".

Derek said, "please tell her that I called and tell her when she feels better to please call me", Mandy said, "I will", after the call ended Derek turned to face his friends and said, "she's in the hospital". Penelope said, "hospital, what happened"?, Derek said, "she was beaten and left tied up in the back of her car, 2 days ago, Fran said, "is she alright"?, Derek said ,"she has several cracked ribs, a broken wrist and is bruised up pretty bad but she's going to be okay in time".

In JJ's room the doctor smiled at JJ and said, "you are around 5 centimeters dilated, it's going to be a little while", JJ said, "is the baby alright"?, the doctor said, "he or she is fine, the heartbeat is fast and normal". Reid intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "I love you and I can't wait to meet our baby", the doctor said, "do you have a name picked out"?, Reid said, "we have tossed a few names around but we've got to wait till the baby is born and testing is done before we can name the baby".

The doctor smiled and said, "it will probably be a few hours", JJ looked at Reid and said, "can you go check and see if Will is here yet"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I can Jayje, I can" before turning around and walking out of JJ's room and stepped out into the hall. As he walked into the waiting room he saw Hotch, Emily and Jack walking through the door.

Jack ran over and hugged Reid and said, "we won uncle Spencer". Reid said, "that's awesome Jack, congratulations", Emily said, "how's JJ and the baby"?, Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "she's at 5 centimeters so it's going to be a while". Emily said, "Will and Chelsea are on the way, they should be here in a couple of hours", Reid nodded his head as he walked over to the others.

Derek said, "how's she doing"?, Reid said, "she's good, she's at 5 centimeters so it's going to be a while they're thinking", Derek put his hand on the younger mans shoulder and said, "how are you holding up pretty boy"?, he said, "I'm nervous and excited at the same time, does that make sense"?. Derek and Hotch grinned at him and in unison said, "yes" causing Reid to smile.

Penelope said, "tell Jayje that we love her", Reid nodded his head and said, "will do", he turned around and said, "I'll try to keep you all updated", Dave said, "in a little while you're going to be a daddy kid, how does that make you feel"?, Reid sighed happily and said, "like the luckiest man in the world Dave, like the luckiest man in the world" he then turned around and headed back toward JJ's room to check on her status.


	48. Chapter 48

The Heart Knows-Ch 48

A few hours later Reid was holding his wifes hand as she brought the newest member of their clan into the world screaming her little lungs out. Reid kissed JJ on the lips and said, "you did it Jayje, you did it", she blew out a tired breath and said, "she's beautiful, is she alright"?, the doctor grinned and said, "she's just fine momma, just fine" as she cut the cord and held the pink bundle up to show JJ and Reid.

Reid said, "she looks like her momma", JJ laughed and said, "right now that's not so good Spence", Reid kissed her forehead and said, "you are now and will always be beautiful JJ". She looked at the baby and said, "welcome to the world little one, welcome to the world", the doctor said, "we're going to take her and get her cleaned up, weighed and measured and then we'll bring her to you in your room".

JJ said, "she is suppose to have a blood test to determine paternity", the doctor nodded her head and said, "I'll take care of it myself", JJ and Reid nodded their heads yes in agreement. The doctor looked at Reid and said, "I'll get your wife sewed up and then get her into recovery for a few minutes before moving her to her room".

Reid said, "I'll go let the others know that she's here", he kissed JJ on the lips and said, "and I'll see you soon", JJ smiled and said, "I love you". Reid cupped her face in his hands and said, "and I love you", he then winked at her before turning around to go out and tell the others that the baby was here and getting cleaned up before she meets everybody.

As JJ watched him walk out of the room she sighed wondering just who the father of that beautiful little girl truly was, but right now that didn't matter, right now what mattered was making sure her daughter was happy, healthy, safe and loved, the rest would have to wait, at least for a few hours.

Henry looked up and saw Reid walking toward them smiling, he ran over to Reid and said, "how's mom, is the baby here yet"?, Reid smiled and said, "she's fine and you have a little sister". Henry said, "wow, a sister", Reid nodded his head and said, "and she's beautiful buddy, beautiful".

Henry said, "when do we get to see her"?, Reid said, "they are getting her cleaned up, weighed and measured right now and we'll get to see her in a few minutes"". The rest of the gang smiled as they congratulated while they checked on the status of JJ and the baby.

When Reid was finished telling them about the baby he looked up to see Will and Chelsea walking through the door, Will said, "how is JJ, is she okay, what about the baby"?. Reid said, "JJ and the baby are both fine, they are getting her cleaned up, weighed and measured and then they are going to do the blood test and then we can see them".

Will said, "how are you doing Spencer"?, Reid said, "I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous, nervous and excited", Will intertwined fingers with his new wife and said, "I understand, right now I'm nervous to, in a few short hours we'll know for sure who the father of that little angel is, are you ready for that"?, Reid said, "more than anything else in this world Will, I love her and JJ with all of my heart and her along with the boys are my world and no matter who the father is that will never change".

Chelsea said, "you are an amazing man Spencer Reid and JJ is a lucky woman", Reid smiled at her and said, "I'm the lucky one here". Their conversation was interrupted by the nurse as she said, "Mrs. Reid and the baby are in her room", Reid grinned and said, "thank you".

He then turned around and looked at the rest of the family and said, "who's ready to meet the newest member of our family"?, the room was quickly filled with the sound of, "meeeeeeeee" comin from the entire family as they followed Reid toward JJ's room, they couldn't wait to check on JJ and catch a glimpse of the newest member, the beautiful little girl that had them all wrapped around her little finger already.


	49. Chapter 49

The Heart Knows-Ch 49

When the family got to JJ's door they stood smiling as they watched her holding and talking to her daughter, Reid beamed with pride as he watched her kiss the baby on the forehead and whisper, "mommy loves you so much princess, so so much". JJ looked up and saw Reid and the others standing there and she said, "come in guys, come in".

As they walked into the room JJ said, "come and see the newest addition to our family", Fran said, "oh JJ she's beautiful, simply beautiful". Derek said, "she looks just like her mommy", he kissed JJ on the cheek and said, "congrats JJ, she's gorgeous".

JJ grinned and said, "thanks Derek", Penelope said, "how are you feeling gumdrop"?, JJ said, "exhausted, happy, thankful and blessed, definitely blessed". Penelope said, "ohhhh look at those chubby little cheeks, I could just eat her up", JJ laughed and said, "thanks Garcie".

Will and Chelsea stepped closer and Chelsea said, "you have a gorgeous little girl JJ, congratulations", JJ said, "thanks Chelsea, bless your heart you look exhausted". Chelsea said, "I am, this little one here is very active today, he's kicking like crazy".

JJ said, "he"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah we found out yesterday, this one is a little boy", Will smiled and said, "and now I'll have 3 little boys and maybe a little girl". JJ looked up at him and said, "would you like to hold her"?, Will said, "are you sure it's alright"?, JJ said, "of course, after all she might be yours".

Reid watched as JJ gently handed the baby over to Will, he smiled down at the baby and said, "you are a beautiful little girl, yes you are" as the baby stretched in his arms. Chelsea said, "that head full of hair is so beautiful", JJ said, "Henry and Michael were both born with a head full of hair to".

Will looked at JJ and said, "I can't believe she's here already", JJ said, "me either but she's here and she's safe and happy and that's really all that matters". Reid sat down beside his wife on the bed and said, "that's right Jayje", she kissed his lips and the laid her head down on his shoulder.

As Reid watched Will and Chelsea hold the baby he couldn't help but wonder just who was really the father of the little bundle, was it him or was it Will. JJ sighed happily and he rested his head against hers and realized it really didn't matter who the father was because he was going to love that little girl no matter what.

JJ sat and watched as everybody in the room got to hold the newest addition, she smiled when she saw the amount of love her little girl had and she knew that no matter what happened in life that the family in this room with her would always be there for her, Reid, the boys and her little girl.

Their attention turned to the door a couple of hours later as the doctor walked up to the door and knocked, JJ said, "come in doctor, come in", she stepped inside and said, "I have the test results". Derek said, "we'll step out and let you guys have some privacy", as they started to walk out JJ said, "no, please stay".

Dave said, "are you sure"?, she looked at Reid and Will and they nodded their heads in agreement and Will said, "of course we're sure, you're all her family to". The doctor said, "you have quite the little family here", JJ smiled and said, "that I do, I am truly blessed and so is the baby".

As JJ watched the doctor opening the envelope her heart raced because when the results were read her life could change forever, Reid reached over and intertwined fingers with her as the doctor pulled the results out and opened her mouth to tell them the results.


	50. Chapter 50

The Heart Knows-Ch 50

Across town Scott smiled as he stood looking out the window, he sighed and said, "soon Penelope, soon I make you see what it's like to be with a real man". He then pulled his ringing cell out of his pocket and said, "yeah", the voice on the other end said, "she's got several cracked ribs, a broken wrist and covered with bruises but she's going to be fine".

Scott said, "to bad, I was hoping I'd be rid of her, I'm ready to move on with my life, a life without her", the voice on the other end said, "do you want it handled"?, Scott smiled and said, "yes, please, I don't need her telling everybody what I did, so yes please handle it".

The voice on the other end of the phone said, "it will be handled", as the call ended Scott smiled knowing that in a little while he would be rid of his biggest problem, Savannah. He the put his cell back into his pocket as he started making plans to get his hands on his next prize, Penelope.

Back in JJ's room everybody watched and listened as the doctor said, "their was no reason to do the DNA test on the baby", JJ said, "why not"?, the doctor said, "we did a blood check and according to the samples that were given the baby's blood type doesn't match yours or Wills".

Reid smiled and said, "so she's mine, she's mine"?, the doctor grinned and said, "their is no way that she could be Wills, their blood types aren't compatible, her type matches Spencers". Reid beamed with pride as he looked down at his sleeping daughter, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you, daddy loves you my beautiful little princess".

Before turning around and walking out of the room she smiled at Reid and said, "congratulations Spencer", he said, "thank you doctor, thank you for everything you've done". She looked at Will and said, "I'm sorry", Will said, "don't be, she's lucky to have Spencer for a daddy, she'll be loved and taken care of and that's all that matters", the doctor nodded her head in agreement and said, "that it is" before walking out of the room to leave the family alone to celebrate the news.

Reid looked up at Derek as he said, "congratulations pretty boy", Reid said, "thank you", Penelope said, "awwwww my boy wonder has a little girl, my baby has a baby". Reid reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "thank you, thank you all".

Hotch said, "congratulations you two", JJ said, "thanks Hotch", Emily said, "and of course you know we'll spoil her rotten, right"?, JJ said, "never had a doubt Em, never had a doubt". Fran said, "and it goes without saying butttttt you have a room filled with baby sitters", JJ said, "ohhh we'll definitely take you up on that" causing everybody to laugh.

Chelsea said, "have you two decided on a name for the baby"?, Reid looked at JJ and she nodded her head and said, "we have given it a lot of thought and we have a name that fits her perfectly". Penelope said, "don't keep us in suspense Jayje, what is her name"?, JJ smiled as she opened her mouth to speak.

She said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Sophia Grace Reid", Penelope looked at JJ and said, "awwww Jayje", JJ said, "we wanted to name her Sophia because it means wise and we wanted to name her after her Godmother". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm honored".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "and we want you to be her Godfather", Derek hugged Reid and said, "pretty boy I'd be honored to be her Godfather, honored". As the family stood there smiling down at Sophia Grace JJ knew that her daughter would be loved, protected and safe no matter what.


	51. Chapter 51

The Heart Knows-Ch 51

A couple of hours later everybody had left but Derek and Penelope, Derek was talking to Reid and Penelope was sitting beside JJ's bed smiling as they talked about Sophia. JJ gently squeezed her friends hand and said "you okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and whispered, "do you really think I could be pregnant"?, JJ smiled lovingly and said, "I do Garcie, I do".

Penelope said, "what do you think I should do"?, JJ said, "wellllllll you're in the hospital, why not take a trip to the ER and have some bloodwork done, what could it hurt"?, Penelope glanced over at a smiling Derek and then back at JJ and said, "do you really think that we're ready for another baby, I mean with everything he's been through and going through with Savannah"?, JJ said, "he loves you and I know that their is nothing he wants more than to have a house filled with babies with you".

She reached up and wiped away the tears and said "maybe you're right", their attention turned as Derek said, "right, right about what"?, Penelope said, "hotstuff, I think we should stop downstairs". Derek said, "in the ER, why, are you sick"?, Penelope smiled and said, "their is a chance that I might be pregnant" he smiled and said, "pregnant, we might be having a baby"?, she stood up and said, "y y yes".

He pulled her into a tight loving hug and said, "baby that's wonderful news", Penelope said, "so if I am you're okay with that"?, Derek said, "of course I am, if you're pregnant he or she will be part me and part you". Reid smiled as he watched Derek intertwine fingers with Penelope and say, "let's go find out for sure sweetness, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "o o okay" they said their goodbyes to their friends and kissed the newest addition to their family before turning around and heading out of the room.

Reid sat down beside his wife and said, "so do you think she's pregnant"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do and she is going to be a great mommy". Reid said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, any child would be lucky to have her as their mommy and Derek as their daddy", JJ said, "that it would Spence, that it would" as their attention then turned to their sleeping daughter.

About an hour later Derek and Penelope were sitting in a small room waiting, waiting to find out if they were indeed going to be parents. Derek squeezed her hand and said, "I love you", she looked at him and said, "and I love you, I always have and I always will", he leaned in and gently kissed her lips, they pulled apart when the doctor walked into the room and said, "sorry that took so long but I finally have your results".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "what do the results say"?, the doctor grinned and said, "congratulations Mrs. Morgan, you're pregnant, around 6 weeks along". Derek smiled and said, "is everything okay"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "the pregnancy seems to be progressing normally, I see no problems", Penelope then reached out and took the prescription for the prenatal vitamins and listened as the doctor said, "you'll need to find an OB and schedule an appointment as soon as possible".

Penelope said, "thank you, I will", Derek said, "thank you doctor", she said, "you're very welcome", she turned around and walked to the door again and turned around and said, "congratulations again". Derek and Penelope looked up at her smiling and said in unison, "thank you", Penelope pulled out her phone and sent a text to Reids phone, Derek said, "what are you doing beautiful"?, Penelope said, "just letting boy wonder and sunshine know that we're going to be having a baby angel fish", Derek winked at her and said, "you ready to head home pretty momma"?, she slid her hand in his and said, "I am big daddy" and as they both walked out of the room they were laughing.

Meanwhile upstairs Reid smiled as he looked at his cell, JJ said, "what's making you smile"?, Reid said, "just got a text from Garcia, she's pregnant, around 6 weeks". JJ smiled happily and said, "that's wonderful, I'm so happy for them both", Reid kissed his wife on the lips and then the top of his daughters head and said, "me to Jayje, me to" as they sat there cuddled together on her bed watching their daughter as she slept.


	52. Chapter 52

The Heart Knows-Ch 52

Derek and Penelope were pulling into their garage and his cell started ringing, he put the car in park and pulled the cell out of his pocket. Penelope said, "I'm going to go on inside", he nodded his head and said, "okay sweetness, how about when I come inside you and I do some celebrating"?, she winked and said, "sounds good hotstuff, sounds gooddddddd" as she opened the door and slid out.

As he watched her walk in front of the car he couldn't help but smile, he hit talk and said, "hello", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "is this Derek Morgan"?, he said, "it is, who's this"?, the voice said, "I'm Abby Hinkle I'm a doctor and I'm placing this call about a Savannah Morgan", Derek said, "she's my ex wife, is she ready to talk"?, Abby said, "sadly no sir".

Derek said, "sadly no, why sadly, what's wrong"?, Abby said, "she's dead, sudden cardiac arrest", Derek said, "how, when"?, she said, "about half an hour ago sir, the reason you were called is that you're still listed as an emergency contact for Savannah". Derek said, "me, but what about her husband"?, Abby said, "we don't have a number for him, he's never called or been here at the hospital so we have no way of getting hold of him".

He sat there not knowing what to say but when Abby said, "sir, sir are you there"?, Derek said, "yes, yes I'm here", Abby said, "is their anything I can do for you sir"?, Derek said, "Abby is their anyway you can do an autopsy on her, she was a healthy woman their was no reason she should have died with a sudden cardiac arrest"?, Abby said, "I'll order the autopsy and when we get the results I'll call you myself with the results".

Derek said, "thank you Abby, I appreciate everything you're doing", Abby said, "I'm so sorry, I hate to be the one that had to tell you, I understand that you have a 4 year old son". Derek said, "yes, Hank, I recently got custody of him because Savannahs new husband was abusing him", Abby sat there for a few minutes listening as Derek filled her in on everything that had happened between him, Savannah and Scott.

Meanwhile inside Penelope walked over to the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water, she opened the door and took out the water, took the lid off and took a sip. She then sighed tiredly and shut the door and was getting ready to make her way into the living room but she stopped when she felt a gun in her ribs, she was whirled around to come face to face with Scott who was smiling wickedly at her.

He said, "welcome home wildcat", she said, "please don't hurt me", Scott touched her cheek and said, "don't worry wildcat I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to love you the way you deserve". Penelope shook her head and started stepping back, he pulled her closer and crashed his lips against hers, she pushed him away and slapped his face hard and said, "don't you touch me, not now, not ever".

Scott smiled and said, "you really are a wildcat aren't you"?, she said, "please just go, go and I won't tell anybody anything I promise", he said, "sorry beautiful but I can't do that I'm going to show you what it's like to be touched by a real man, not the wimp you married". Penelope laughed and said, "Derek is a real man, he's more man than you'll ever be and don't you forget it".

He stepped closer and slapped her face and said, "shut up, don't you ever talk to me that way again", Penelope said, "w why aren't you with Savannah, she's in the hospital". He said, "yes I know, who do you think put her there but you don't have to worry about her, she's dead, she can't come between us anymore", Penelope said, "come between us, their is no us Scott what's wrong with you"", his hand started roaming all over her body as he pulled her closer.

She grunted in disgust and said, "don't touch me", Scotts hand slid down to her stomach and he said, "welllllllll are you, are you pregnant"?, she didn't say anything and he said, "answer me Penelope, are you pregnant"?, she said, "y y yes, yes I'm pregnant, around 6 weeks", Scott said, "don't worry once we're away from here we'll raise this baby as ours and then we can have more, more of our babies".

Penelope said, "I'd rather die than let you touch me", Scott slapped her across the face again and smiled as he said, "that can be arranged". The smile fell when he felt a gun in his ribs, Derek said, "drop the gun or I'll kill you", Scott dropped the gun and said, "nicely played Derek, how much of that did you hear"?, Derek kicked the gun away and said, "enough to know you killed Savannah and were going to kidnap my wife and unborn child".

Penelope stepped away and Derek said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she said, "I'm alright, I'm alright" as her hand went protectively to her stomach. Scott said, "now what"?, Derek said, "now I'm placing you under arrest, anything you say can and will be held against you", out of nowhere Scott turned around and they started wrestling over the gun, seconds later the air was filled with Penelopes scream and the sound of a gunshot as two bodies fell to the ground.


	53. Chapter 53

The Heart Knows-Ch 53

Penelope screamed, "Derekkkkkkkkk", he said, "it's okay, I'm okay, I'm okay", he quickly cuffed a moaning Scott and looked up and said, "call Hotch". Penelope nodded her head as she ran over and picked up her cell and started dialing Hotchs cell number, she stood with her heart racing as she waited for him to answer.

After what seemed like forever she finally heard, "Garcia"?, Penelope said, "sorry to call you so late but we have a slight problem here". Hotch said, "problem, what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "we came home and Derek got a call from the hospital about Savannah so I came on inside and Scott was here. he was here in our house waiting on us".

Hotch said, "are you and Morgan alright"?, she said, "yeah we're fine, I'm so glad that Hank went home with Dave and Fran tonight, I'm glad he wasn't here to see this". Hotch looked at Emily and said, "we need to get to Derek and Penelopes, Scott broke in to their house and is there now", Emily nodded her head and grabbed her things and as they headed out the door Hotch said, "we're on the way".

Derek looked at Scott and said, "why did you do it Scott, why did you have Savannah killed"?, he sighed and said, "being with her was never meant to be a permanent thing, sooooo when she saw the true me I had to get rid of her". Derek said, "so you had to kill her to get away from her"?, Scott laughed and said "after she knew the truth about the brusies on Hank I had to get rid of her, I couldn't have her telling anybody that would listen now could I"?, Derek shook his head and said, "I hope you like tight sleeping spaces because you're going to be in a 6x6 cell for the rest of your life".

Penelope walked over and said, "Hotch and Emily are on the way over", Derek said, "I can't believe that this is finally over, he's going to spend the rest of his life where he belongs, in prison". Penelope said, "I just hate that he had to kill Savannah, I didn't care for the way she treated you and Hank but she didn't have to die", Scott laughed and said, "are you seriously feeling sad over that cows death, trust me when I say that if it were you that was dead she wouldn't give you a second thought, not a second thought".

Derek said, "Penelope isn't that way, she sees the best in everybody", Scott looked at her and said, "don't worry that will change, life will make you like it did me in time". Penelope shook her head and said, "nothing will ever and I do mean ever turn me like you, I love people, I love life and I love my family and I will do anything to make sure that they all stay happy, healthy and safe".

Scott laughed and said, "ohhh so sweet, so innocent, no wonder Derek wanted to get you in the sack, I bet you're a wildcat, he then felt the sting of her hand across his face. He smiled and said, "definitely a wildcat, I just hate that I got the chance to try you out", Penelope stood there with Dereks arms wrapped around her until Hotch and Emily knocked on the door a few minutes later.

Emily stood with Penelope watching as Hotch took control of the scene, Penelope leaned in and whispered, "he's so good at that isn't he"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "he is PG, he really is". She said, "excuse me for a few minutes I need to make a call", Penelope nodded her head and smiled as she watched Emily walk away.

As she dialed the familiar number she smiled knowing that she was doing what was best for everybody, she loved being the leader of the BAU but she always knew that Hotch needed and deserved the spot. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him talking to the local police, she grinned and said, "this is SSA Emily Hotchner for the director", a few minutes later she walked over and wrapped her arm around her husband and kissed his cheek.

He looked at her and said, "what was that for"?, she said, "can't a wife just kiss her husband for no reason"?, he said, "of course she can Em", Emily winked at her and said, "we need to talk". Penelope said, "we'll go into the kitchen and give you two some privacy", with Scott already on his way to jail Hotch nodded his head and said, "thanks Garcia", she smiled and said, "no problem bossman, no problem".

When they were alone Hotch said, "what do we need to talk about, is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no my love nothing is wrong, everything is right, everything is perfect". He kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you and I need to tell you something", he said, "alright, go ahead I'm all ears".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I just talked to the director", he said, "the director, why"?, she said, "I resigned as head of the BAU, so now I'm just SSA Emily Hotchner". Hotch said, "why did you resign"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "you deserve that job, you are the best Aaron and after watching how easily you took charge of the scene earlier I knew what I needed to do".

He said, "oh Em", she said, "please don't be mad", he said, "I'm not mad but you didn't have to do that", she said, "I know but I wanted to, you deserve the best of everything". He kissed her lips and said, "and with you by my side as my wife I "surely do have the best of everything", she smiled and he said, "are you sure about this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, congratulations bossman" causing him to smile.

Derek and Penelope walked back into the room and Derek said, "everything okay in here"?, Emily said, "everything is fine right bossman"?, Penelope and Derek looked at each other and then at Hotch. He sighed and said, "Em resigned", Derek said, "resigned, why"?, Hotch said, "she said she wanted me to have the job as leader of the BAU again", Derek said, "that's awesome, congratulations Hotch, welcome back".

Penelope hugged him and said, "welcome back bossman, welcome back", Hotch grinned and said, "thanks Garcia it's good to be back, good to be back".


	54. Chapter 54

The Heart Knows-Ch 54

A few minutes later after everything had calmed down Derek smiled as he looked across the room to see Emily and Penelope talking, he was so relieved and happy that she was safe. Hotch interrupted his chain of thought by saying, "she's okay Morgan, she's safe", he nodded his head and said, "I know but it could so easily have been different".

Hotch said, "it could have but it wasn't", Derek said, "I could have lost them"?, Hotch said, "them"?, Derek said, "yeah baby girl's pregnant", Hotch smiled and said, "congratulations that's great". Emily said, "what's great. what are you two talking about over here"?, Derek said, "I was just telling Hotch the news".

Emily said, "news, what news"?, Penelope said, "didn't you get your text"?, Emily said, "uhhh text, what text"? as she started scrolling through her cell. She smiled when she saw it and said, "ohhhh PG that's amazing, congtatulations", Penelope laughed and said, "I sent a short text to everybody on the team but that was some time ago what were you" and then she blushed and said, "ohhhhh right, sorry".

Hotch said, "nothing to be sorry about, I'm not ashamed to admit that I was making mad passionate love to my sexy wife", Emily slapped his shoulder and said, "Aaron". He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her and said, "are you ashamed to admit it Em"?, she shook her head and said, "definitely not" as the two couples started laughing.

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "we need to look into Scotts background and see what we can find"?, Hotch said, "what are you hoping to find"?, Derek said, "maybe an ex wife or girlfriend who'll be willing to talk to us about him". Penelope said, "and if we find nothing"?, Derek said, "then we find nothing but sweetness we have to try, I owe Savannah that much", Penelope intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "I'll see what I can find out" and then he watched as she walked toward the home office.

A few minutes later she looked up and said, "I found something", Derek said, "what did you find goddess, anything we can use"?, she said, "he was married to a Jillian Desmond back in 2013". Hotch said, "what happened"?, Penelope scanned through the papers and said, "it seems here that Jillian had a daughter from a previous relationship and the little girl was 3 when they got married and it wasn't long before she started getting bruises on her back that the step father said she got from falling".

Derek said, "that sick son of a" and Hotch said, "where is she now"?, Penelope said, "she lives here in town, she's a few minutes away bossman at 22 Bowman Lane", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "feel like making a trip"?, Derek said, "sure do", they both kissed their wives and headed across the room and out the front door.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of Jillians home, Derek blew out a deep breath as they climbed out of the car and made their way toward the steps. As they walked up onto the porch Hotch raised his hand and knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened revealing a little girl who looked to be about 9 or 10 years old.

Derek said, "hi sweetie is your mommy home"?, she said, "uh huh", she then said, "mommy their are two men here that want to talk to you". They heard her say, "coming sweetheart" she then stepped into the living room and said, "can I help you"?, Derek said, "are you Jillian Desmond"?, she said, "that's right".

Hotch and Derek then flashed their badges and Hotch said, "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Derek Morgan, we're with the FBI may we have a few words with you"?, she opened the door and said, "yes, please, please come in", they walked into the living room and she said, "have a seat" as they walked over and sat down on the couch".

She looked at them and said, "what can I help you with"?, Derek said, "we need to talk to you about your ex husband Scott", Jillian said, "baby why don't you go finish your homework okay"?, she said, "sure mommy" and then turned around and walked back into the other room.

Jillian said, "why do you want to talk about him, I haven't thought about him for a long time"?, Hotch said, "we need to talk to you about his behavior with your daughter". Jillian said, "he would beat on her while I was at work and then when I saw the bruises he' tell me that she fell while she was playing but how many times can a child fall when they play, right"?, and both men nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek said, "Scott married my ex wife last year and started doing the same thing to my son, he's 4", she said, "I'm so sorry, is he alright"?, Derek said, "he's fine but his mother isn't so lucky". Jillian said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "he beat her and tied her up in the trunk of her car, she had been in the hospital for almost 3 days when he arranged for her to be killed, we're not sure what happened, we're waiting on the results of the autopsy".

Jillian said, "I'm so sorry", Hotch said, "is their anything else you can tell us about Scott"?, she then spent the next hour or so telling them everything she knew about Scott and his family.


	55. Chapter 55

The Heart Knows-Ch 55

At the hospital Reid smiled as he watched his exhausted wife sleep, he then turned to see his daughter waking up, he grinned as he picked her up and kissed her chubby cheek. He held her close and said, "you are daddy's princess and nothing is going to change that Sophia, nothing".

JJ opened her eyes and said, "now that's a beautiful picture", Reid looked at her and said, "did I wake you up"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I just woke up to the sight of you holding our daughter telling her that she's your princess", Reid leaned down and kissed JJ and said, "that's because she is my princess".

Reid said, "while you were sleeping the doctor came in and said that she'd release you and the baby early in the morning, that is if you are ready to go home". JJ said, "ohhhh I'm ready Spence, I'm ready" as their attention then turned to their fussing daughter.

Reid said, "okay little one okay" as she handed her to her mother, JJ kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "are you hungry princess" as she lowered her gown. She put the baby to her chest and smiled as she quickly latched on and started sucking.

JJ said, "it's okay daddy, she was just hungry weren't you sweetie"?, Reid watched as JJ took her finger and gently caressed their daughters cheek and said, "mommy and daddy love you Sophia Grace, we love you with all of our hearts", Reid nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "now and forever sweetheart, now and forever".

When Jillian was finished talking to Derek and Hotch Derek said, "he's going to spend the rest of his life in prison so you won't have to worry anymore". Jillian said, "that's the best news I've heard in a long time but I am sorry to hear about your ex wife", Derek said, "thank you" as they stood up and walked over toward the door.

As they stepped out onto the porch Hotch said, "thank you again for talking to us", Jillian said, "you're very welcome and thank you for getting him off of the streets". Derek and Hotch smiled and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and headed down the steps and headed toward their car.

When they pulled away from the curb Hotch said, "are you ready to head back home"?, Derek said, "I am", as they hit the highway Hotch said, "what's going to happen with Savannahs burial"?, Derek said, "I don't know, I guess I need to call her parents and see if their is anything I can do", Hotch then watched as Derek pulled his cell out and started dialing his ex in laws number.

At home Penelope sighed as she sat down on the couch, Emily plopped down beside her and said, "you doing okay PG"?, Penelope said, "yeah, just a little nauseous that's all". Emily said, "how about I fix you some tea, would you like that"?, Penelope said, "ohhh yes please, that sounds great, thank you Em".

Emily smiled and said, "no problem" as she stood up and headed through to the kitchen, a few minutes later she walked back into the room with Penelopes tea. After Penelope took a few sips she sighed and said, "thanks Em, that really hit the spot", Emily said, "good, I'm glad that I could help you".

Penelope looked at her friend and said, "soooooo can I ask you something"?, Emily said, "sure, anything"?, Penelope said, "are you and bossman thinking about having more kids"?, she nodded her head and said, "we are but what if". Penelope said, "what if what"?, Emily said, "what if I'm not a good mom"?, Penelope said, "that's not going to happen you're amazing with Jackers and Henry, Hank and Michael loveeeeeee you".

Emily smiled and said, "thanks PG I needed to hear that", they were pulled from their conversation by the sound of Derek and Hotch walking through the front door. Derek walked over and kissed is wife on the lips and said, "you okay sweetness"?, she said, "yep, what were you able to find out"?, Derek and Hotch then spent the next few minutes filling them in on everything that was said.

When they were through Penelope said, "I'm glad that he's in jail now where he can't hurt anybody else", Derek said, "me to baby girl, me to". He blew out a deep breath and said, "I talked to Savannahs parents", Penelope said, "how did that go"?, Derek said, "not good, not good, they are taking everything very hard".

Penelope said, "what are they going to do"?, Derek said, "Savannah already had her arrangements made", Emily said, "are you going to go to the service"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, they asked me not to and with everything they are going through I'm not going to put more on them by showing up".

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "when are you going to tell Hank"?, Derek sighed and said, "I was hoping that you and I could tell him together"?, she said, "of course, of course". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "Hank is a lucky boy because he has the two of you as his parents", Derek and Penelope smiled at each other and then their friends.

A few seconds later Dereks cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "it's Abby, she's calling back with Savannahs autopsy results" as he took a deep breath and hit talk.


	56. Chapter 56

The Heart Knows-Ch 56

Derek said, "what were you able to find out Abby"?, Abby looked down at the results and said, "according to the results Savannah died from an overdose". Derek said, "overdose, overdose of what"?, Abby said, "an overdose of Ativan", Derek said, "Ativan, are you sure"?, Abby said, "100% positive".

Abby said, "I'm so sorry for your loss", Derek said, "thank you and thank you for getting the results of the autopsy so fast". Abby said, "is their anything else I can do"?, he said, "yes can you send a copy of that to my cell please and one to the police"?, she said, "no problem Derek, no problem".

After the call ended Penelope said, "so he had her killed with an overdose of Ativan"?, he nodded his head and said, "that's what Abby said". Seconds later his cell started beeping, he said, "Abby sent me a copy of the autopsy results" as he enlarged it so it would fill the entire screen".

Hotch said, "he's a piece of work for sure", Derek stood up and said, "yes he is", Penelope said, "where are you going"?, Derek said, "I'm going to go pay Scott a visit". Hotch said, "Morgan", Derek said, "Hotch don't try to stop me", Hotch said, "I wasn't going to do that, I was going to go with you".

Derek said, "thanks man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to", Hotch said, "you've got nothing to be sorry about", Derek and Hotch kissed their wives and headed out the front door. Penelope looked at Emily and said, "wanna watch a movie"?, she said, "sureeeeeee, whatcha got"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh what about Madea, I love her"?, Emily said, "me to but have you noticed how much" and Penelope finished by saying, "how much that one looks like Derek"?, Emily nodded her head and both women laughed as Penelope put the movie into the DVD player and then plopped down on the couch beside Emily.

Scott was led to an interrogation room, he said, "what are we doing here, is my lawyer here"?, one of the officers said, "do I look like your momma or your secretary"?, Scott laughed and said, "nope, that ya don't". The door to the interrogation room opened and they placed him at the table and cuffed his hands to the bar on top, they stood there waiting for Derek and Hotch to arrive.

When the door opened Scott grinned and said, "well if it isn't the best the FBI has to offer", they sat down across from him and Derek sighed as he sat back in his seat. Hotch said, "how are you liking your temporary home"?, Scott said, "I don't care for it much but it's like you said, temporary".

Derek laughed and said, "don't count on it, you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison", Scott said, "ya think so do ya"?, Hotch said, "Scott why did you order the death of Savannah"?, Scott said, "she realized I wasn't the night in shining armor that she thought I was and I couldn't take the chance she'd turn me in".

Derek said, "so you killed her, she was innocent", Scott said, "she was far from innocent Derek and we both know that", Derek said, "she loved her son and she would have done anything it took to keep him safe". Scott said, "yes, yes she did and that's why she had to die, she died because of that brat of hers".

Scott blew out a deep breath and said, "things were good at first and then Hank, wellllllll he turned into the brat I always figured he was, he's got to much of you in him". Derek said, "easy Scott, don't say something that you'll have to pay for later", Scott said, "ohhhhh I'm not worried, not worried at all".

Derek said, "you need to be", Scott said, "oh before I forget congratulations, I'm so happy for you and the wildcat", Derek leaned forward and said, "don't talk about my wife". Scott laughed and said, "touchy touchy", he looked at Hotch and said, "you need to calm your agent down agent Hotchner".

Hotch said, "I'm proud of Derek, he's a professional, he's not going to do anything that might cost us a conviction", Derek smiled and said, "that's right, you are going to spend the rest of your life in prison for killing Savannah, for everything you did to Jillian, my son and my pregnant wife and that my friend is a promise".

Scott said, "ohhhhh that's a promise, you're scaring me Derek" and then the sound of his laughter filled the room, Hotch said, "they'll be coming to get you for your bail hearing soon". Scott smiled and said, "does this mean that you and the honorable Derek Morgan are leaving now"?, Derek said, "I'm afraid so but please enjoy your new digs" as him and Hotch stood up and walked toward the door.

As Derek opened the door Scott said, "tell the wildcat I said hello and that I'm sorry that I didn't get to show her what it was like to be with a real man". Derek grabbed the door and Hotch said, "he's just doing this to get a rise out of you, let it slide, let it slide, he's going to be spending the rest of his life behind bars".

Derek said, "I hope you didn't have any plans for the next, ohhhhhhh 50 to 60 years because uncle Sam is going to have you tied up", Scott spit and said, "go to hell". Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhh you first my friend, you first" and then Derek and Hotch stepped out into the hall and laughed as they made their way toward the exit.


	57. Chapter 57

The Heart Knows-Ch 57

When Derek and Hotch walked through the front door at casa Morgan they heard the laughter of their wives, when they got closer they heard Penelope say, "he does look a lot like hotstuff". Emily said, "he does only he's got hair and Morgan doesn't"?, Penelope said, "I happen to loveeeeee my Adonis's bald head, he's so so sexy", Emily said, "ewwwww PG, please stop, please stopppppp" and they both started laughing.

Penelope said, "what about bossman"?, Emily said, "ohhhh I love his hair, I love to run my fingers through it", Penelope said, "now it's my turn Em, ewwwwwww" causing Emily to fall back on the couch laughing. Derek and Hotch walked into the room and Derek said, "what's got your tickle boxes turned over"?, Penelope said, "look at him hotstuff, he looks so much like you, soooooo much like you".

Derek said, "sooooooo you think he looks like me"?, Penelope and Emily nodded their heads yes in unison and Derek said, "I just don't see it", he looked at Hotch and said, "what about you man do you see it"?, Hotch looked up at the screen and then looked at Derek and said, "I have to agree with the girls Morgan, you two look a lot alike, well except he has hair and you, well you don't".

Derek said, "heyyyyyyy this is the look my baby girl likes", Penelope said, "ohhhh yes I love it", Emily said, "and I love the hair that Aaron has, I just love to grab it and", Derek said, "TMI EM, TMI". Hotch said, "well Mrs. Hotchner are you ready to head home"?, Emily stood up and said, "yeah it's been a long day".

Hotch said, "are you tired"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "let's just say that I'm ready for bed", Derek laughed and said, "woman get a room". Emily jumped into Hotchs arms and said, "that's the plan Morgan, that's the plan", causing everybody to laugh as they headed toward the door.

As Hotch put his had on the doorknob his cell started ringing, he pulled it from his belt and said, "I've got to take this" and walked toward the kitchen. Emily looked at Penelope and said, "thanks for the movie night PG I had a blast", Penelope said, "me to Em, me to".

Derek said, "how are you feeling sweetness, you doing okay"?, Penelope said, "my tummy is fine now, Em fixed me some tea and it settled my tummy right down". Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, Penelope winked at him and said, "oh yeah I can think of a lot of things you can do for me".

Emily said, "now it's my turn, ewwwwww PG, ewwwwwwwww", Derek laughed and said, "well I'll do my best to keep you satisfied", Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhh of that I have no doubt my love, no doubt at all". Emily said, "have either of you talked to JJ or Reid since we left the hospital"?, Penelope said, "we got a text from Reid, JJ and the baby are being released in the morning".

Derek said, "Sophia is a doll isn't she"?, Penelope and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement, their attention then turned to the door as Hotch walked back into the room. Emily said, "is something wrong"?, Hotch said, "that was the jail", Derek said, "what happened"?, Hotch said, "it's Scott he was killed during transport for his arraignment".

Derek said, "killed, what happened"?, Hotch said, "he was stabbed repeatedly in the chest, he died in the middle of the hall way at the jail". Derek said, "is it wrong of me to not care"?, Hotch looked at him and said, "not at all Morgan, not at all" as they stood there looking at each other.

Penelope said, "so now what"?, Derek said, "now we stop worrying about Scott and the trouble he's caused and start thinking about our lives and the life of this little miracle here". Emily said, "he's right PG, Scott has done a lot of damage but now it's time to focus on the happily ever after that we all deserve, especially little Hank" and they all nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek said, "are we sure he's really dead"?, Hotch said, "we're sure, that was my friend Doug, he's the lead detective on this case, Scott is dead Derek, he's can't hurt anybody anymore, Hank is finally safe". Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled, the bad was finally over, they could now focus on their future, the future that they all deserve.


	58. Chapter 58

The Heart Knows-Ch 58

Over the next few weeks JJ and the baby adjusted to being home with the rest of their family, Sophia was quickly stealing everybody's hearts, Reid and the team were currently gone on a case but auntie Penelope was spending as much time with JJ and the baby as she could. Hank loved playing with Michael and fussing over the baby.

Penelope smiled as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, she then looked over to JJ as she was ending her phone call with Will. As she laid the phone down Penelope said, "everything okay"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yeah everything is good, Chelsea had the baby last night, they had a son and he is happy and healthy".

Sophia wiggled and Penelope rocked her a little and she went right back out, Penelope then looked at her friend and said, "awwww I'm glad". JJ said, "me to, after everything we've all been through it's about time that we all get something good don't cha think"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh I do Jayje, I do".

JJ looked over her shoulder and saw Hank and Michael playing with their cars, she then looked at Penelope and said, "so how are you doing, how's the morning sickness"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "gone thank goodness, that's some rough stuff"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "tell me about it but when you hold your little angel in your arms you'll see it was all worth it".

Penelope smiled and said, "what if"?, JJ said, "don't do the what if's, you are going to be a great mommy", Penelope said, "Jayje I" and JJ quickly said, "you are so good with Hank, Michael and the others so how can you say you're afraid you won't be a good mom"?, Penelope said, "this will be different, this baby will be mine, I can't hold it until it cries and hand it back to its mommy because I'll be the mommy".

JJ laughed and said, "that you will and the first time you hold your baby your heart will melt", Penelope looked down at Sophia and said, "she's so beautiful". JJ said, "I totally agree and when she gets older Spence is going to have to beat the boys off with a stick"?, Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhh yeah but don't worry he'll have nonno Dave, and uncles Derek and Hotch to help" causing the two women to laugh even harder.

JJ looked at her anxious friend and said, "are you planning to adopt Hank"?, Penelope quickly nodded her head and said, "the paperwork is already in the works", JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "that's awesome Garcie". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "in a few short weeks I should officially be his mommy and I can hardly wait".

Penelope sighed as JJ said, "how's Hank doing, I mean really doing since you guys told him about Savannah"?, Penelope said, "it's hard for him to understand but he's handling it pretty good I think". JJ said, "children are very strong and resilient he'll be okay", Penelope said, "I hope so Jayje, I really hope so".

JJ said, "so how's the case going, any idea when the team will be home"?, Penelope said, "I just talked to hotstuff before I came over here and they are wheels up and heading home so they should be here in a few hours". JJ yawned and said, "good, I've missed Spence and so have the boys and Sophia is definitely needing and wanting some daddy time".

Penelope said, "I know what you mean I miss Derek and I know Hank is to but soon everybody will be home and then we can focus on our lives again" as JJ nodded her head yes in agreement. Penelope and Hank stayed a little while longer and then packed up their things and headed back to casa Morgan to get ready for Dereks arrival at the house.

A few minutes after they got home Derek opened the door and said, "I'm homeeeeee", Hank went running and squealing, "daddyyyyyyyy" as he ran into Dereks arms. Derek said, "I missed you to buddy", Penelope walked over and hugged and kissed him and said, "welcome home hotstuff, welcome home".

He smiled and said, "it's good to be home baby girl, good to be home", she said, "I can't tell you how glad I am to have you home, I've missed you so much". Derek said, "it's good to be home sweetness, good to be home" as he put his giggling son down and pulled his wife into his arms.

After eating a delicious dinner together Derek helped Hank with his bath and after getting his son tucked into bed he smiled and headed to bed with his wife. After a few rounds of love making the two lovers fell fast asleep wrapped in each others arms after being apart for several weeks.


	59. Chapter 59

The Heart Knows-Ch 59

The next several months flew by as the due date for baby Morgan got closer and closer and the closer that day got the more anxious Penelope was getting, she couldn't wait to hold her son or daughter in her arms. The family had been sitting in the living room laughing and talking when Penelopes water suddenly broke.

They all jumped up and Reid grabbed her bag while Derek and Dave got her to the car, Derek smiled and said, "are you ready for this baby girl"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "more than ready hotstuff, more than ready". Emily grinned and said, "I hope we'll be ready for this in a few months Aaron", Hotch along with the rest of the family looked at her and in unison said, "what did you say"?, Emily said, "I found out last night that I'm pregnant, around 11 weeks".

Hotch pulled her into his arms and said, "seriously, a baby, we're having a baby"?, his hand slid to her stomach and she said, "yes, yes, we're going to have a baby". Hotch kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Em", he then leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "and I love you to little one".

The air filled with the sounds of congratulations but the mood quickly changed when Penelope said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhh it hurts, it hurts", she grabbed Dereks hand and he said, "just remember your breathing" and he talked her through her first contraction. Dave said, "alright let's get her to the hospital because I can't wait to meet baby Morgan".

About 90 minutes later Derek was holding her hand and telling her how much he loved her as she brought their daughter into the world, they watched as the doctor cut the cord and then handed the baby to Penelope. Tears of joy streamed down her face and she said, "look what we did handsome, we did that, we made that little bundle of perfection".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "she looks so much like you", their little daughter was a shade lighter than Derek with Penelopes eyes and nose, Derek kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "daddy loves you princess, daddy loves you so much". The doctor hated to do it but she said, "Penelope we need to take her and get her cleaned up and ready to meet the rest of the family".

Derek said, "but she's okay, right"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "your little daughter is perfect and I promise I'll get her back to you as soon as I can", Penelope reluctantly handed her daughter over. She then looked up at Derek and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you baby girl", he stood holding her hand for a few more minutes before the doctor hurried him out of the room.

As Derek walked back to rejoin the others he couldn't help but smile, he had a new daughter, a beautiful little girl and Penelopes adoption of Hank was official so now they were a little family. He sighed happily knowing that he was indeed a lucky man because he had everything he'd ever dreamed of, he had an amazing job that he loved, he had a gorgeous wife, an adorable son and daughter and the best family in the world.

Around 45 minutes later the family walked into Penelopes room, Fran and Hank made their way to the bed first, Derek picked up his now 5 year old son and said, "there she is buddy, what do you think of your little sister"?, Hank smiled and said, "she's widdle". Derek said, "you were that size when you were born and soon she'll be as big as you" and Hank looked down and said, "wowwwwwwww" causing everybody to laugh.

Fran said, "awwww honey she's gorgeous", Penelope said, "she's our little miracle", Derek sat down beside her on the bed and said, "you, her and Hank are my miracles, you always have been and you always will be". Dave said, "kitten she's beautiful", Reid said, "what's my nieces name"?, Derek looked at Penelope as she said, "everybody we'd like you to meet Hannah Francine Morgan".

Dave wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "a beautiful name don't you think Bella"?, Fran wiped away the tears of joy that streamed down her face and said, "it sure is, I'm honored Penelope, totally honored". Penelope looked up at Emily and said, "so Em, ya think you'll be ready for this in a few months"?, Hotch wrapped her in his loving arms and said, "I can hardly wait" as the attention then went back to the newest addition Hannah Francine Morgan.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	60. Chapter 60

The Heart Knows-Ch 60

Epilogue-Almost 7 Months Later

The family minus Hotch and Emily of course was sitting in the waiting room, waiting on news of another family member, Jack said, "what's taking so long, when will we hear about mom"?, Derek said, "we should be hearing something soon buddy". They looked over their shoulders to see Hotch coming toward them with a huge smile on his face.

Jack ran over and said, "how's mom and the baby"?, Hotch said, "they're all 3 fine", Jack said, "3, what are you talking about 3"?, everybody gathered close as Hotch said, "twins, she had twins, a little boy and a little girl and they are all 3 doing great". Everybody hugged him and congratulated him and Jack on the newest additions of their family.

A few minutes later the large family made their way toward Emilys room, she was holding both babies as they walked into the room, she looked up and said, "come in guys, come in, come meet the babies". Jack was the first one over to the bed, he hugged Emily and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you okay mom"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine buddy, exhausted but fine" as she glanced down to the bundles in her arms.

She then looked up and said, "Aaron and I have a few favors to ask", the family listened as she said, "Derek, we'd be honored if you and PG were our daughters Godparents", Derek and Penelope looked at each other and Derek said, "we'd be honored Em". Emily then looked at Reid and JJ and said, "and we'd like for you two to be our sons Godparents", the smiling couple quickly nodded their heads yes as JJ said, "of course we will Em".

Dave smiled and said, "Emily they're beautiful", Hotch said, "they look like their mommy", Jack grinned and said, "I'm going to be the best big brother ever", Hotch put his hand on his sons shoulder and said, "we never doubted it son". Emily said, "would you like to hold one of them"?, he nodded his head and said, "c c can I"?, Emily said, "of course you can you're their big brother".

Hotch reached down and picked up his son and said, "here you go buddy, this is your baby brother", Jack beamed with pride as he held the baby, Emily smiled at Fran and said, "would you like to hold the baby"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I'd love to" as Emily handed the sleeping bundle over to Fran. Fran stood there smiling down at the little girl and said, "ohhhhh I'm going to spoil this one rotten".

Penelope was holding Hannah with Hank right by her side, JJ was holding Sophia with Henry and Michael standing on both sides of her with Reid standing behind them smiling happily as he watched the Hotchner family. Derek said, "so what are the babies names"?, Emily said, "we thought and thought about names, we'd only planned on 1 baby but we were blessed with two instead".

Hotch looked up and said, "the little girl was hiding behind her brother that's why they couldn't see her during any of the scans", Penelope grinned and said, "you're going to do fine Em, just fine" causing Emily to smile and nod her head yes in agreement. The family listened on as Emily said, "we want you guys to meet Zachary Aiden and Zara Abigail Hotchner.

The room filled with oohhhs and awwws as everybody congratulated the new parents on the birth of their twins, Reid then wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "the heart knows what it wants". JJ smiled and said, "that it does Spence, that it does" as they stayed together as a family as they celebrated the two newest members of their ever growing family.

THE END


End file.
